Everybody Loves Me
by MicroPoe10
Summary: Becca Singer, hasn't seen Sam or Dean Winchester in years. But a string of violent deaths and weird creature sightings that don't match anything that either Becca or the Winchesters have ever faced before bring them all back together. ** RATED M FOR EVENTUAL BRIEF ADULT CONTENT**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody, so first off I just want to say that I have not forgotten about my other story A Hunting we will Go! I will update that story ASAP, but for now I have brought you something a little different. This story is dedicated to the lovely and wonderful Aley Hock, without her I would have never discovered Supernatural or the world of fanfiction, and also if you haven't already checked out her work, I suggest that you do it is absolutely amazing. So as a disclaimer I do not own Supernatural, or Sam and Dean just Becca Singer! So I hope you guys enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

Becca had known Sam and Dean Winchester her entire life. She had spent her summers with her uncle Bobby at his salvage yard, when John Winchester would drop the boys off for weeks at a time. Becca was a year older than Sam and three years younger than Dean, and at sixteen she knew how to hot wire a car, dis-ensemble a gun, and exorcise a demon. She had gone on her first hunt when she was twelve years old; it was a shape shifter if memory served her right. So when it came to hanging out at her Uncle Bobby's place for the summer it was always an adventure. Dean Winchester at nineteen had always rubbed Becca the wrong way, quite possibly because of his giant ego and lack of respect for women in general.

"Girls can't hunt, they aren't tough enough. I thought at sixteen, girls were supposed to be sweet?" Said Sam shyly, as he watched Becca clean a gun from across the table, he had always had a crush on her, but never said anything he had never been very good with words around girls. The last girl he liked was named Amy; he had met her in Lincoln, Nebraska when his dad had dropped Dean and him off while he went out on a hunting trip. It turned out Amy was a kitsune, not even human. Sam kept starring at Becca waiting for her to answer.

"We're not all sweet Sam, it's just a metaphor. Besides my mom is a hunter, had her first kill when she was my age, you don't have to be tough to be a hunter or tough to make the right decision Sam." Becca said placing the gun on the table as she looked at him.

"That's right Sammy, not all girls are sweet, some of them are lying, deceitful, and needy." Dean said, smirking at Becca. She smiled at him,with a look of pure hatred as she finished cleaning the gun and pumped the barrel.

"And if you're not careful some will shoot you dead boy, didn't your dad ever teach you, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" said Bobby as he strolled into the kitchen and placed a firm hand on Becca's shoulder as a sign of pride. "And she doesn't miss!" Bobby said to Dean as he walked toward the fridge to grab a beer, turning back around to smile at Becca. Who was now looking through the scope of the gun, that she had just finished assembling in under an hour. Dean's smile slowly faded from his face.

_SEVEN YEARS LATER . . . _

One shapeshifter wasn't so bad, Sam and Dean could handle one of them, but a nest of shapeshifters . . . they had been on the trail of a shapeshifter for three weeks now, and it had led them through hell and back, actually it had led them to a bar and diner in Devil's Lake, North Dakota. Dean turned off the engine as both boys stepped out of the impala. The sign on the diner was supose to say " Welcome to Hellen's Kitchen" but two of the bulbs for the letters had burnt out so the sign read "Welcome to Hell's Kitchen, we serve pie". Dean laughed at the irony of it all, Hell's kitchen, Devil's Lake. The boys walked into the bar, as a girl from the back shouted at them.

"Just sit anywhere you'd like, be with you momentarily." As she hustled back into the kitchen, in the corner of the room was a pool table that was currently occupied, surrounded by about a dozen or so bikers all standing around. Just what you'd expect to see when some poor fool was get hustled and con for everything he owned. Sam and Dean approached the bar and took a seat, as the girl came back out. . . "You feds?" the woman asked as she approached the boys who had been sitting at the bar watching as another poor sucker got taken to the cleaners at pool.

"No ma'am, Marshall's up from Bismarck, you know the light is out in your sign is out." Sam said as she approached them.

"Yea, I know but it's just so hilarious I mean Hell's kitchen in Devil's Lake, I just haven't had the heart to fix it. Besides it gives this place a little more character and wards off the trouble makers. But anyway, what can you?"

"A piece of pie sure sounds nice right now." Dean said looking up at the woman, with a sly smile on his face.

"Sure thing honey, and you?" she asked looking at Sam.

"Ummm I'll just take a glass of water." He replied. The woman put down her pen and starred at Sam, she placed her hand on her hip and stared at him. Sam was taken aback and for a moment thought that the woman was going to jump over the bar at him. She leaned in across the bar and pointed out the window.

"Sugar, you see that out there, that's a lake, if you want water go stick your head out there, this here is my bar and I only serve Jim, Jack and Jose. Now who's it gonna be?" She said as she looked back at Sam who was speechless.

"He'll take a double of the strongest stuff you have." Dean said slapping Sam on the back and smiling at the woman. Cursing came from over near the pool table as the group of bikers dispersed, and the only one left standing there was a tall skinny girl with massive curly hair tied up in messy bun. Wearing a pair of denim jeans and a guns and roses t-shirt.

"Becca, honey come on over here we got customers." Hellen yelled at the girl who was just about to take her shot when she looked up in their general direction and waved, a smile came across her face as she set down the pool stick and stuck her winnings in her back pocket. Dean smiled and waved back as she got closer to him and Sam.

"Little Sammy Winchester?!" She said, blowing right past Dean, who now donned a sarcastic smile, like he knew she would do exactly that.

"Becca?!" Sam said, as she approached him and gave him a hug. His arms wrapped around her small frame, he was thrilled to see her, and wondered how she was there in the first place, giving Dean a confused look and a shrug while Dean made a gun sign with his fingers and put it up to his head giving a sarcastic smile. "How have you been Becca, it's great to see you again, you look great." Sam stammered, as he held her at arm's length, looking her over once or twice as his boyhood feelings slowly started to return, he hadn't felt anything since the death of his girlfriend Jess.

"Oh yea real great." Dean muttered under his breath, between swigs off his beer.

"It great to see you too Dean!" Becca said in her most sweetest, sarcastic tone, with her hand on her hip as Dean continued eating his pie and raised his beer bottle to her without ever looking up. After a long silent pause Becca gave Dean a once over, "You look like Hell Winchester!" she said with a forced laugh as he continued to sip on his beer ignoring her, truth of the matter was he looked great, his jeans made his butt look great and she could see the outline of his shoulder muscles underneath his t-shirt. His leather jacket slung over the seat next to him.

He stared up at her giving her a cocky grin, "you know you're burning a hole through my skull", he said starring up at her. She looked away and tried desperately to change the subject, embarrassed that he had caught her starring so intently at him.

"Shut it Winchester!" She said as she pushed away from Sam and went behind the bar. She pulled up a couple of shot glasses and cleaned them, giving them an extra spit shine which made smirk a little, still the little spit fire he had grown up with.

"So where have you been, what have you been doing?" Sam asked turning his attention back to Becca.

"I've been living here for the last four years, saving people, hunting things, you know the family business." She said, as Sam closed his eyes and grinned he knew exactly what she meant, that was the motto in their family as well. "Mostly I've been working here at Hellen's tending the bar, and hustling at pool whenever I get a chance, I take the poor sucker for all he's worth but only the ones that talk big." She said pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels from under the counter and pouring a double shot. Dean starred at her, amazed.

"You hustle pool." Dean said a hint of disbelief hidden in his voice, as Sam interrupted him.

"Last I remember you weren't any good at pool, in fact you we're lousy." Sam said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Becca was a bar tender and hustled pool, and was smoking hot.

"No I was terrible at poker, I couldn't bluff, and you guys always counted my cards, I never had a shot in hell against you boys." She said raising the shot glass to her lips, Dean clamped a hand down over the top of her glass and slammed it down on top of the counter. Becca glared at Dean, before scoffing, "What the Hell Dean?!"

"Your gonna kill yourself with that stuff, shouldn't you be drinking something more I don't know fruity . . . maybe tequila or something." He said starring up into her face. "A girl your size, one drop of that and I could blow you over like a feather."

"Oh, that's precious" Becca said stepping back and placing a hand on her chest "Winchester, if I'd have known that you were AFRAID that I could drink you under the table right here right now then I would have done it a long time ago." Dean was the one taken aback now, as Sam sat smiling watching them both, he knew that Dean could drink, but this was an actual throw down that he knew his brother just couldn't refuse.

"I'm not afraid sweetheart!" He said with a sly grin on his face, "Just wondering how a girl from Sioux Falls, South Dakota ended up here with the rift raft, hustling pool, serving up drinks and throwin' em back?"

"Gotta make a living somehow!" She said raising and eyebrow at him before attempting again to throw back the shot, as Dean put his hand over it again. Becca let out an irritated sigh. "You are treading on some very thin ice Dean." She said leveling him with a glare, before watching him throw her shot back. . . She licked her lips and leaned over the counter, "tell you what Winchester, I'll make you a deal, I bet you that I can beat you at a game of pool, every ball missed the loser takes a double shot, every missed call a triple. Winner gets a favor which they can save until needed"

"Any favor?" Dean said leaning in close to her where she could feel his breath hot against her face.

"Any favor, day or night, winner calls the shots." She said smiling at him biting on her lower lip.

"You're on sweetheart." He said pushing away from her and leaning back on the bar stool. Before sitting back up and leaning in once more folding his hands on the bar.

"Okay, but you were warned." She said grabbing a couple of shot glasses.

"By the way, I don't drink none of that watered down crap, I'm a real man we drink straight up whiskey." He said getting off the stool as she grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels 100 proof from the top of the bar and walking over to the pool table in the corner.

"Well, I'm a real woman, and we drink straight from the bottle." She said taking a swig as she kept walking over. Sam stayed behind at the bar and watched as Dean followed her. Hellen came back out with a tray full of burgers and set one in front of Sam.

"Here honey, on the house." She said laying the food down in front of him, Sam smiled and thanked her. "I hope you're friend there knows what he is doing?" she said to Sam as he looked up from eating his burger. "I've seen Becca play, and the girl has never lost."

"Well Dean, is pretty good at pool ma'am, I'm not too worried." Sam said going in for another bite off his burger.

"I wasn't talking about pool honey." She said laughing and nodded in their general direction as Dean broke and missed his first shot. Sam watched as Dean took his first triple of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Becca lined up her shot and called it as the ball sunk into the corner pocket, she smiled up at him still leaning over the table. Dean wiped his hand over his face and breathed in deeply. As Becca missed her next shot, she threw back a double like it was nothing. "You're looking a little shaky there Dean." Becca teased as she stood up hugging the pool stick close to her body. Dean stared at her and bent down over the table,

"Game's not over yet." he called the shot as the ball sunk into its pocket, Becca could see that Dean was just playing her, he was bluffing, even after he consumed several double shots already she could tell when a Winchester was lying. He sunk another two shots, and she threw back a shot and placed the glass on the side of the pool table. She ran her hand through her hair before running it along the tables felt and rounded the corner as Dean lowered in for another shot, Becca came up behind him. She placed her hand on one side of him and leaned down in low against his side breathing on the nape of his neck and breathing in his scent, he tried desperately to put her out of his mind and lined up his shot.

She knew that she was in trouble if Dean could make the shot, she had talked a big game, but she knew that he was better than she was by a long shot, he had been hustling pool from an early age and as a teenager he had been her mentor in that area. As she thought back to those memories, she remembered Dean telling her that if she had too, use every advantage that she had, but that was back before half of her normal body parts grew in. Now she stood behind Dean, she pressed her hips into his side and dragging her fingernails down his back. Dean tried to focus on his shot as Becca leaned in close to him, pressing her body against his, his hands trembled and his mind raced. The urge to pin her down right there on the pool table was uncontrollable, she was such a tease, he called the shot as her finger tips gently brushed at the back of his neck, his hand jerked and the ball missed its target. Becca smiled as she moved off to the side and leaned back against the pool table. Dean hung his head . . .

"I think that is worth another triple." Becca said, a smile playing across her face.

"If you weren't such a tease, I'd have made that!" Dean said rolling his eyes and throwing back a triple, he was starting to feel a buzz coming on. If only he hadn't thrown the first two shots, Becca called her next shot and the ball sunk into the pocket, only Dean's ball and the eight ball remained. Becca got down to line up her shot as Dean thought two could play at this game. He walked up behind Becca who stumbled slightly, she must have been as buzzed as he was. He grabbed her hips, which made her jerk back the pool stick almost catching him in the jaw. But Dean was quick enough to reach for it, "I have a better idea, ten shots every person, double, then triple, then double again and so on. First person to drink all ten and sink the eight ball wins." He was tired of playing her stupid games and was ready to see her fall on her ass. Becca mulled over the idea. Now was the moment to show Dean she was no light weight. . . "But you gotta do it in under 1 minute and half.

"You're on Winchester." She said grabbing 18 more shot glasses, she was going to drink him under the table!

"Get ready to owe me that favor sweetheart!" Dean called Sam over to be the unofficial time keeper, as Becca lined up the shot glasses 10 on her side and 10 on Deans and poured the shots, both of their pool sticks waited on the other end of the table. It would definitely be a tricky shot for both of them, the eight ball was wedged right behind Dean's remaining ball. She knew it and so did he, one wrong move and it would cost one of them the game.

Becca and Dean squared off against each other one on either side of the table, as Sam started the count down, both of them started throwing shots, at the speed they were going throwing back that much liquor it was a wonder that they didn't both pass out. Becca started feeling woozy as she neared her sixth shot, she could see Dean catching up to her as he threw back his fifth. Becca held on to the table for support as she made it through her tenth shot. Dean ran up behind her, and reached for his pool stick, she slammed down the cue ball and hip checked Dean to the side.

"Ladies first WINCHESTER." She half slurred half shouted, as Dean stumbled back against a table, but he bounced back, he picked her up and tossed her behind him.

"NO, age before Beauty" he shouted over his shoulder, taking the shot, the cue ball bounced off the side with great force and struck the eight ball sending it sailing off the table. Dean blinked in bewilderment as Sam sat to shocked for words, but silently laughing at his brother. Becca came back over to Dean, as he placed the stick on the table. She grabbed the bottle of jack from the table, and walked over feeling pretty good. She smiled at Dean who gave her a scornful look.

"Good game Winchester, but just not good enough. . ." She said whispering in his ear, before backing up and taking a swig off the bottle draining its contents. "You owe me one favor, of my choosing" Looking him over once or twice, far from having clean thoughts. She grabbed the remaining ball from the table and the eight ball from the floor and placed them in his hand. "Here I think you dropped these." She said flashing him a wicked smile, and walked back toward the bar to serve the other customers that had walked in. Dean just stared in disbelief, she had actually won, and she had drank him under the table. WHAT?! He placed the balls on the table and grabbed his coat as he headed outside to get some fresh air, he looked back over his shoulder at her as left the bar and wondered just what this favor might be, as he smiled to himself and walked out the door.

When he came back in he was pissed and drunk off his ass, he went up to the bar and started yelling at Becca. " You know what I don't get, is that it's been four years! You've spent four years up here and you never thought about calling Bobby and letting him know that you were ok?!" Dean said starring over at her.

Becca's eyes were blazing, "Yes Dean, four years I'm so glad you can count that high and that you were actually listening."

"Five hours away Becca, and you couldn't even call him to let him know that you're alive." He said getting up off the bar stool.

"Dean!" Sam said, angry that his brother really wanted to start all of this now, Becca put her hand out behind her to silence Sam from saying anything else.

"You know something Dean, your right after my father and mother were killed Bobby was all I had. I could have ran back to him, but I didn't I couldn't Dean. I couldn't bear to see Bobby's face, to know that for the rest of my life he would be mother henning me. So I sold off my father's baseball collection and got a donation from an anonymous donor and bought a one way ticket anywhere north of Sioux Falls, South Dakota." She screamed, she could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Yea, well whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean shouted as Hellen came back out to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, okay so I couldn't wait any longer I had to add another chapter, so you guys are in for a double dose of fanfiction today. Two chapters in one day, and this one is a little shorter, woowee. So I hope you have enjoyed it thus far! Please R&R down below, and please check out some of my other work as well :)

* * *

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" She asked looking at Dean and then at Becca

"No, there's no problem Hellen." Becca said Hellen looked ready to smash skulls,

"Okay" she said. "Becca, I'm headed home now before Charlie gets back. Lock the place up when you're done."

"Okay, Hellen have a good night." She said in reply.

Sam and Dean both nodded toward the woman as she left through the back door. It was about two in the morning when the bar finally cleared out. Becca went around collecting all of the empty bottles as Sam went around behind her putting up all of the bar stools. Dean was still sitting at the bar drinking his third beer as Becca and Sam made their way back to the bar.

"So how long have you been chasing the pack of shape shifters?" Sam asked.

"About three weeks now, one day Devil's Lake was a quiet place and the next five people go missing, I found their hideout and torched it, thinking it would bring them out of the woodwork... But a contact of mine out in Tennessee says that they may have stumbled on the nest, so I'm headed out tomorrow morning." Becca said as she threw back a shot of Jack Daniels.

"We've been on the trail of a pack of shape shifters for three weeks too." Sam replied, hand folded on top of the bar, as he watched Becca take another shot.

"Yea they only show up for three weeks and then they're gone, and they never come back to the same place twice, and it's always the same amount of vics." She replied, she threw her head to take another shot, when Dean placed his hand or the shot glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough." He said starring at her, he was amazed that a girl her size wasn't passed out on the floor.

"I'm no lightweight Dean." She replied as she starred back at him, removing his hand from her glass. She threw it back like it was nothing, before slamming the empty glass down on the bar top.

"Don't come crying to me when, your throwing up everything but your memories cupcake." Dean said.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww, don't call me cupcake." Becca said making the gaging noise. She hated pet names, it made her feel really small and insignificant when people didn't call her by her real name. Sam who had been sitting on the bar stool next to Dean had been watching this entire conversation go on between them, and found it hilarious. Dean had actually met his match, somebody that could actually keep up with him, and when Sam looked at Becca he saw the female version of his brother. As Becca poured three shots, Sam thought maybe now would be a great time, to suggest something completely insane and he knew Dean would be totally against it. But if he knew Becca, she would get her way.

"So, Tennessee?" Sam asked.

"Mmmhmm" Becca said

"Why, not join us?" Dean shot Sam a look that asked if he had a death wish, and Becca was so surprised she threw back another shot. Sam continued, "I mean, we are working on the same case, three heads are better then one, or two." Dean looked as though he was going to kill Sam right there. Becca looked at Sam and then glanced at Dean, his expression was priceless, but she didn't care about Dean, her first and only thought was about the mission.

"Sure thing, if it's alright with you Dean?" She asked turning her attention to Dean. Dean looked up and smiled at her, like he wanted to shoot himself right there.

"Why, not?"

"Great, then it's settled, we'll leave first thing in the morning, Becca can you get a hold of that contact you got in Tennessee?" Sam asked.

"Of course!" Becca said.

"Great!" Sam replied

"But tonight. . .we drink!" Becca said lifting a shot glass into the air. Dean raised a shot glass into the air with Sam and threw it back like it was nothing, it was going to be a long trip unless Dean could figure out someway to get rid of this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is chapter 4, I'm going to try to post a couple more chapters before calling it good for the day. We're suppose to get hit with a pretty big thunderstorm tonight so I might lose power and who knows how long that will last so as my gift to you a couple more chapters in case I still don't have power tomorrow. So enjoy, and please R&R down below, they really are greatly appreciated. Disclaimer once more I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR SAM AND DEAN JUST BECCA!

* * *

In the morning the car was loaded up, Sam stood outside next to the impala and Becca was checking out the weapons in the trunk. She was impressed by the artillery selection, it was definitely a hunters dream come true. Dean came up behind her, and elbowed her out of the way she moved out of his way and leaned up against the back of the impala staring down at him. The years had been kind to him, in oh so many ways, he looked just as she had remembered him, just slightly more rugged, and he had filled out a little more.

"You know Dean," She said as her gaze traveled down from his back, to his ass. "All that pie is going straight to your hips." She said with a wicked smile across her face. He looked back up at her, and caught her starring at him as he was bent over looking through the equipment. His smile pressing into the sides of his cheeks, and continued searching through everything before putting down the top of the secret compartment in the trunk.

"Glad to see that your eye sight is still as sharp as ever." He said as he stood up, and leaned against the impala next too her. Sam came around and asked if they were ready to go, Becca shook her head and Dean said "Almost, I just gotta check the road map."

"Why? I've already marked the route to get there." Becca said, her voice quizzical she looked at Sam who looked just as confused as she was, before looking back at Dean. What did Dean have planned that he needed another look at the road map?

"We're taking a small detour. . ." Dean said looking down at the ground before looking up at Becca and then glancing out into the distant tree line. "I'm taking you to see Bobby." "Dean" Sam said, his shoulders slumping down as he rolled his eyes, he brought his hands out of his pockets as he walked toward Dean ready to say something to his brother, but only put his hands on his head and walked away, at this point it was usless to try and say anything to Dean. He was stubborn, and if he said that they were going to Bobby's, then come hell or high water they were going to Bobby's, and nothing was going to change his mind. Dean was stubborn just like his father John, and Bobby had the right too know that his only living relative was still alive. Dean stood right in front of Becca, his legs on either side of her and his hands on the impala. He starred her straight in the face, her eyes were blazzing in anger and hate. Why would he do this, why would he even bring this back up, she thought she had made things very clear last night when she said that she wasn't going back to South Dakota.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed arms acrossed her chest. "I thought I was pretty clear, that I am not going back to South Dakota."

"Well, I'm the driver and the driver says I'm bringing you to Bobby's." Dean said back getting even closer to Becca face, fury ran through her entire body now that her arms dropped too her side to grip the surface of the impala. She hated him, she hated Dean Winchester, and his smug smile, his voice, his stubbornness. She hated that he was so close to her right now, and all she wanted too do was to kick he square in the family jewels.

"Dean this doesn't concern us, just drop it." said Sam as he flung his arms down off his head and came up behind his brother.

"Yeah he's right! This doesn't concern you." Becca said, now clearly pissed and speaking through clenched teeth.

"Stay out of this Sam!" as Dean shoved his brother back, both of them glaring at each other.

"I am NOT going to South Dakota and that is FINAL!" Becca said as she stormed off, away from the impala.

"Is Bobby not good enough for you anymore?" Dean shouted at her. Becca stopped dead in her tracks, her fists balled up as she turned on her heels and came back towards Dean. Standing on her tiptoes, mere inches away from his face, Becca thrust a finger into his chest.

"Don't you EVER say that to me! Bobby is all I have left in the world, you have no idea what I've been through, and you have no idea what it is like to be tied down to one place." She bit her lip to fight the tears back, Dean knew nothing about her, seven years was a long time and a lot had changed. Dean could see the fire burning bright in her eyes, he could see her tears welling up even though she did her best to fight it. But in fact he knew exactly what she was talking about. He hated that when he was younger his dad had always left him and Sam by their selves, when all he really wanted to do was spend him. Growing up Bobby had been like a second dad to Dean and Sam and now that John was missing he was all they had in the world. At that moment in time all Dean wanted to do hug her, kiss her, help her make the pain go away, and all he wanted to say was that somehow someway everything was going to be okay.

But he didn't . . . "Well, whatever helps you sleep at night cupcake." Dean said with a cheeky grin on his face, and before he knew it Becca had delivered a strong right hook to his jaw. Stumbling back, Dean was stunned, Becca was enraged and she was ready to give him another blow to the jaw. When he stood up, he had under compensated for the space between them and she struck him another time. This time Dean stood up and when Becca charged him he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him so that her back was against his chest and he had her arms across her chest in front of her. She thrashed against him trying to get free.

"You disgust me!" Becca screamed as she tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Well you're no ray of sunshine either" Dean grumbled, as he held on to her arms for dear life, feeling her pressed up against him sent bolts of excitement coursing through his body, causing him to tighten his grip on her in hopes of pulling her even closer into him.

"If you want me to go to South Dakota, you are going to have to drag me there." Becca said.

"Fine by me!" Dean shouted as he loosened his grip enough to pick her up and fling her over his shoulder. Sam walked toward them having watched this entire fight play out. Dean walked over the the impala and threw Becca into the trunk, still kicking and screaming he slammed down the trunk door and walked away. For a brief moment he thought that he should let her out of the trunk. But the kicking and screaming coming from within brought him back to reality, and he thought if he let her out right then and there she would kill him for sure. He pounded on the hood of the trunk as he walked away. . . "See you in five hours cupcake." He shouted. "Get in the car Sam." he said as he got in and turned on the ignition.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour out of Devil's Lake, North Dakota, cursing and derogatory terms could still be heard coming from the trunk. "I can't hear you!" Dean said, as he turned the music up even louder. The sound of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" drowned out the screaming and the pounding from the trunk of the impala. Dean looked over at Sam sitting in the passenger seat and smiled as he continued to rock out to the music. Life was good again, and if Dean was lucky, the oxygen would have run out by the time they got to Sioux Falls. He rubbed his face where she had hit him, it was still pretty tender. He caught Sam starring at him from out of the corner of his eye. "What?!" Dean shouted at Sam. "

You know you had it coming." Sam said shaking his head, smiling as he looked out the window as Dean kept rubbing his jaw.

"Yea, I know." Dean said looking back out across the road.

"Why couldn't you just let it go, she's old enough to make her own decisions and if Becca thought that her being so far away would protect herself and Bobby, then why can't you just respect that." Sam said as he continued to look out the window. Dean knew Sam was right, but he was stubborn enough to not want to admit to it. He shook his head in compliance before slamming on the brakes, the impala screeched to a halt as Dean made an illegal U-turn. The family reunion in Sioux Falls, was gonna have to wait until later.

After about an hour out Sam made Dean pull over to the side of the road, to let Becca out of the trunk. Dean had completly forgotten that she was in the trunk, things had fallen silent for the last hour or so and it was nice. Still talking to Sam, Dean opened the door of the trunk. Apparently during her hour of confinement it had proven to be just enough time to plan her revenge. As Dean opened the door, a small yet heavy booted foot, came out of the trunk and caught Dean square in the family jewels. He groaned in pain as he desperately gasped for air between every name in the book he could think of calling her. He sat on the ground, head between his knees, eyes watering. Becca during all the commotion had climbed out of the trunk and was screaming at him.

"What the hell were you thinking you can't just throw people into a trunk." she screamed watching Dean writhe in pain on the ground, Sam came up to her and gently grabbed onto her shoulders to calm her down. "WHAT?!", she screamed, whizzing around seeing Sam behind her, "Where were you in all this hmmmmm?" Sam didn't know how to respond, and Dean just sat there still in pain wanting nothing more than to shoot her or at least kick her in the lady parts, see how she reacted. With a huff and a frustrated sigh she walked about a hundred feet past the impala leaving the brothers by sat down next to Dean who was slowly getting some color back into his face.

"I'm gonna kill her Sammy, I swear!" Dean huffed still catching his breath. Sam just nodded his head in compliance trying hard to not laugh at his brother. No man ever wanted to get kicked there especially from 120 pounds of rage with wild hair, and steel toed boots. "

Just shake it off Dean." Sam said laughing and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder who threw it off.

"Can it Sam!" As he half walked half limped toward Becca who was trying to wave down every passing car that went by.

"HEY!" Dean shouted at her, enraged that she had kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and even more perturbed that she was trying to hitch hike. Didn't her parents ever teach her the basic ground rules of abduction and kidnapping he wondered ?

"You stay away from me, you STAY AWAY ME!" she yelled at him pointing at him and trying to flag down another car.

"What is your problem?!" You can seriously injure a person by kicking them there." Dean said hands by his side.

"I was hoping that incapacitating you would suffice, at least long enough for me to get away." Becca yelled. Dean grabbed her arm as a means to pull her back to the impala, but she yanked free from his grasp. All she wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible.

"Get into the car Becca." He said in a low voice as he stared at her, Becca now starring intently back at him.

"NO, no way Dean. Thanks for the ride, but I think I can make it the rest of the way." She said giving him a quick salute goodbye as she flagged down a truck, she went over to see the driver who was an older man about mid forties, who looked all too thrilled that a young women wanted a ride. Dean could easily read his thoughts through his facial expression and knew hi intent. It made Dean's stomach turn, he wouldn't let Becca ride with this man on his life.

"Excuse us for just one second." Dean said to the driver as he pulled Becca away by her elbow. "Wedding day jitters" Dean said sending a smile toward the guy who, drove off and good ridance too Dean thought. Becca beat against Dean's chest trying to get free of his grasp.

"WHAT?!, No wait!" Becca said, trying to flag the guy down again.

"Get into the car Becca . . . please." Dean tried to muster out his most sincerest plea. Becca froze, was Dean Winchester actually trying to be polite to her.

"Don't Dean, chivalry's not your strong suit, in fact it's beneath you." She said blowing him off. Dean got right up in her face mere inches away she could feel his breath on her face.

"I'm not asking anymore, I'm telling you. GET IN THE CAR!" Becca could see the rage building up within him, she took a step back to regain her balance as Dean pressed up against her further now chest against chest. She wanted to say no, to just let him leave her right there. He would do it to, at this point. But she couldn't and at that moment she didn't know why?

"YOU, even THINK about sticking me in the trunk and I'm gone. . ." she snapped never breaking eye contact pushing him away with her finger. Dean gave a curt nod and yelled at Sam to start the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally on the road again the silence was a beautiful thing, except Sam's snoring in the passenger's seat. Dean looked in the back seat to find that Becca was still awake starring out the window. She sat, knees close to her chest, feet resting on the seat, hands in front of her mouth. He starred at her, she had grown up fast, she had too Dean thought to himself. They all had too. He looked back at the road.

"What made you change your mind about Sioux Falls?" Becca asked, starring out the window. In reality Dean still thought about turning the car around, he thought Bobby had the right to know. But he knew where she had been coming from. Bobby would have never let her out of his sight, she would have been cooped up at the salvage yard for the rest of her life. Dean knew what it was like to feel trapped, to feel alone, and to want to protect the ones you loved even if it killed you on the inside. In an attempt to change the subject Dean said.

"You should get some sleep."

"Nah, I'm not that tired." she replied even though she really was, She turned her head to look at him, she wondered what had turned him so bitter. He had always, been fun, even though he always irritated her when they were younger. "But thanks for the suggestion" she said solemnly, "I'll take it into consideration." turning her gaze back to the window.

"Here" He said reaching back behind the passenger seat and pulling up his leather jacket and giving it to her. "You can use this!" Becca took it and thanked him.

"You're welcome" he said, Becca took the jacket and rolled it into a ball and placed it behind her head, it smelled like Dean, like those summers that she had spent at her uncle Bobby's salvage yard so many years ago. The smell comforted her and as she breathed in all those smells, she realized that if Dean had changed then so had she, she wasn't that hotheaded sixteen year old anymore and she came to the conclusion that Dean wasn't so bad after all, just slightly tough around the edges. A small sigh escaped her lips and Dean who had been watching her in the rearview mirror the entire time, smiled as he forced himself to pay attention to the road instead of the girl in the back seat. They drove all throughout the night, and the next and when evening broke on the second day the sign above the interstate read "WELCOME TO SPARTA TENNESSEE!"

Dean blared the music, which woke Sam abruptly from his peaceful slumber. Becca snickered in the back seat before reaching up and slapping Dean upside the head, who smiled and continued driving. Dean pulled into the first motel parking lot that he saw. As they got out of the car Dean looked around, unimpressed by the state of the town. He sat out of the window, hands on the top of the car. Before throwing his fists into the air and yelling "THIS IS SPARTA!" Proud of the connection he had made, Becca shook her head and as she passed by him she pulled on his collar which made him fall out of the window onto the ground.

"You, idgit!" she said, laughing at him lying on the ground. He stood up and brushed the dirt off, and did his best not to strangle her. They all went into the office together, Dean ordered a room as the older gentleman behind the counter looked at the three of them with deep seated interest. As the older man shrugged his shoulders and handed Dean the key, Becca stepped up to the desk.

"Room for one . . . please." She said very matter of factly. Dean starred at her, what was wrong with them all sharing one room he thought? Seeing his reaction out of the corner of her eye, she knew what he was thinking.

"Dean Darling, I don't want to impose. I mean you and Sam need to bask in this moment, enjoy it while you can, you two lovebirds." She said donning a sweet, seductive drawl, that sent shivers through his skin. The old man behind the counter looked at Sam and Dean who starred mouth's open and speechless, he handed her the key as she thanked him and walked out of the office. Sam followed right behind her, as the man shook dean's shirt. The man leaned over the counter to look at Dean.

"I don't judge son, but between you and me you could have done better." Dean, backed away looking at the man before scrunching up his face like he didn't know what to say to that. Outside, Sam was grabbing his bag from the impala and heading into their room. While Becca was still getting her stuff from the trunk of the impala. When she slammed down the trunk, Dean was right behind her.

"Woah! Uh personal space Dean." Becca said moving around him, flinging her duffel up and over her shoulder so that it hit Dean in the face.

"What the hell was that, now old man Jenkins thinks I'm gay, apparently I can do a lot better than Sam?" He said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oh no . . ." Becca said with a pout on her face. "I think you two are just perfect for each other." She said patting dean on the shoulder, and walked toward her room which was two doors down from the boys. Dean was right on her heels.

"Besides, I couldn't be seen coming out of a motel room with multiple men, think of what people would say about me, think of my honor Dean. . ." she cooed still using her southern drawl.

"Well what was wrong with staying with us, what if something happens?" Dean said as she unlocked the door to her room, she threw her bag down on the floor and shut the door behind her, and stuck the key in her pocket as she leaned her back up against the side of the motel building arms behind her back.

"Why Dean, is that concern that I hear in your voice?" she said as she pulled one hand from behind her back and reached up to fix the collar of his leather jacket. He leaned in toward her one hand above her head on the wall of the motel and the other by her side. All he wanted to do was the kiss her, right then, right there, the urge was so overwhelming. He didn't care who was watching them, or if she objected. He inched his face toward hers little by little until Sam stuck his head out of the door.

"So who's coming to the library with me?" Sam said oblivious to what was going on. Becca shouted back to him that she would go, saying that she needed to get out of the heat. But before leaving she pulled on Dean's jacket bringing him closer to her, he could smell the smallest hint of perfume lingering on her skin, she whispered into his ear.

"You should go take a cold shower Dean, cool off a little." Before batting her eyes and slipping under his arm, following Sam to the impala. Dean breathed deeply as he watched Becca get into the car with Sam and drive off, he was so screwed.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Things seem to be getting a little hot and heavy between Dean and Becca. Please R&R down below and tell me what you thought, and stay tuned next chapter coming up very shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Becca drove into town, when they had found a parking space Sam pulled over and turned off the engine. They both got out and walked across the road to the small stone building that looked more like an old western prison than a library. Sam was desperately hoping for Wi-Fi, and Becca was just hoping that things would be more productive now that Dean was out of the way and out of her hair. When they got inside they found an empty table in the back part of the building and set down their things, as they were unpacking Sam thought now would be a great time to start up a conversation. He hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to her since the night in the bar and he had hardly spoken more than three sentences to her. He looked up at her, she hadn't noticed that he was staring at which was probably for the best, he really didn't mean to stare but she was just the way he had remembered her. Other than being a whole foot and a half shorter than him, she still looked, dressed and sounded the same.

"So. . ." Sam started as Becca continued to lay out the case files on the table. "You never did say how you ended up at Devil's Lake." He said, Becca still looking through the case files on the table.

"Does this have something to do with your dad?" Becca raised her head to stare at Sam, unsure of how to respond to him, but she knew she had to say something, since they were young she felt like she could tell Sam anything. Probably because they were so close in age, or probably because she knew that he had, had a crush on her and so he would have taken her secrets to his grave with him. Even now she knew that she couldn't hide anything from Sam. Her dad Danny Singer was her uncle Bobby's little brother and a hunter himself, and when Becca was only twelve years old, her father had been brutally murdered by a wraith. A creature, who's true identity could only be seen through mirrors, and who had a long bone like spike that protruded from its wrist in which they would use to drain the spinal and brain fluid from their victims. Becca tried to shake the images out of her head, she wasn't afraid of anything, not even ghouls or goblins, but wraiths were another story they had haunted her for years.

"Becca? . . ." Sam said waving his hand in front of her face, as she came back to reality.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you stays between us, you can't tell Dean not ever, you got that!?" She said sitting down at the table, Sam nodded his head, re-assuring her that even now he would never tell a living soul.

"Do you remember the reports out of Montana back in 2001 about the mass murders?" she asked. Sam shaking his head, he couldn't recall anything about any mass murder. "Good, you wouldn't have" Becca said, as she continued.

"My mom and I had been tracking the wraith that had killed my father, it was an original the first of its kind and had gone rogue. We tracked it all the way up the west coast until the trail went cold. We started to doubt that we would ever latch onto to it again, but then one of my dad's old contacts said that he had spotted it up in Montana. My mom and I traveled to Azure," She paused trying to describe the place to Sam. "It's this really small town in central Montana out in the middle of nowhere, population 244 plus us and one wraith, the wraith had been sighted after three people had gone missing." Becca closed her eyes, pictures, and memories flooding back into her mind.

"My mom and I got a room at the motel in town and dug through every file that we had about the wraith, and everything that we could find at the local library. Mom got the files of the Vics from the local sheriff's office and we scoured them too. We were there for a solid two months before anything major happened. I had settled into a new school and made some really great friends and was enjoying my life outside of hunting, Mom had taken a job with the local paper just so she could keep up on all the breaking news around town. For once things seemed to be normal, quite for the most part. . ." Becca dropped her head as her voice started to shake.

"Then five more people went missing and it's another three weeks before the bodies show up in the river. Mom was getting worried that things were escalating, a normal wraith wouldn't need a body count that high, but this one had definitely acquired one. The body count had raised from five to sixty-one within two months, the towns people were getting scared as police were baffled by what was going on. People started locking their doors at night and everyone in town had a curfew, doctors said that each victim had serious cerebral hemorrhaging and that it might be some mutated epidemic. Mom thought that the only rational explanation would be that there was a nest, located somewhere in town. The morning of September 11, no one heard of the Montana Massacre because it had been focused on the terrorist attacks in New York. That morning I begged my mom who was sure that she had found the nest, to not leave the apartment." Biting her lip a tear started to flow down Becca's cheek as she continued wiping it away with her sleeve and clearing her throat.

"She just patted me on the head, and told me to lock the door behind her, she said that she would see me for dinner that night and then she was gone. Later on that night I was clearing up the dinner dishes, when I heard the lock on the door open. I ran to it hoping to see my mom, but there wasn't anybody there, I started to get worried that something bad had happened to her. I bolted the door and ran to the coat closet to grab the shotgun that we kept hidden in there. I walked the entirety of the apartment and couldn't find anything, I was getting scared and I had the overwhelming feeling that I wasn't alone. That there was something in the shadows that I couldn't see, all of sudden I got this burning sensation in my shoulder, like a thousand needles were being pushed through skin and bone simultaneously." As Becca rubbed her shoulder.

"The pain alone was enough to make me pass out, and when I came too I was sitting tied up in my kitchen tape over my mouth. My mother was tied up in the chair across from me, when a dark haired man came out from the shadows in the corner of the room. I knew his face all too well, the wraith stood mere inches away from me, staring intently at me, so much that I thought he could see the deepest parts of my soul. My mother was screaming through the tape over her mouth, and thrashing in her chair, he whizzed around and grabbed her face with a vice like grip and used his spike to carve up her face, I could hear her scream as he hissed and whispered into her ear. He came back over to me and gripped my shoulder until I screamed out in pain, kicking and thrashing and screaming as the creature just laughed. The creature would have killed me right then and there just to prove a point, but my mother had gotten the tape off her lips and shouted at him to stop, he turned back around and asked her to give him a good reason why he should. With tears in her eyes, I knew what she was going to say. She said that if he hurt her baby she wouldn't hold back, she would hunt down and hurt his, the smile quickly disappeared from his face, as he backed away from her, anger in his eyes, his form changed and. . . " Becca swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat.

"He killed my mom right in front of me, I watched as the life drained from her eyes and she just stared at me, her screams still echo in my had her face went white and lifeless, until her entire body just went limp, I just kept screaming. He turned back to face me and was about to do the same, when a man burst through the door of the apartment, the creature spun around just as the stranger emptied a round of salt into the creatures abdomen. The creature howled in pain and vanished out the window. When the stranger approached me, I realized that I knew him." Becca paused starring at Sam, who looked at her with sympathy.

"It was your dad, he checked my mom's pulse and when he realized that she was gone, he untied me as I crawled over to my mom and just clung to her, trying to shake her awake wanting her to be alive but John pulled me back and held me right there on the floor until I passed out from the pain and the tears. I woke up in the hospital the next day alone, and miles away from Azure, Montana. An envelope with $200 in it sat on the bedside table next to me. Your dad Sam was the one that told me to run, that if the wraith came back, it would track me down, and would kill everyone that I loved to finish the job that it started. So I took the $200 and bought a one way ticket to anywhere north of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I check in on Bobby every year, just to see how he's doing, make sure he's eating right and that he's doing his laundry and hasn't gotten himself killed, but it was always from afar. Dean's right though, I know that but after this long I just can't bring myself to face him yet, at least not until I know that wraith is good and dead." Becca cleared her throat and wiped her eyes, she looked down at all the paper work and books that were scrawled out around them.

"We should really get back to work, now."

* * *

A/N: See I promised I would be back, sooner than you thought haha. So, it was a wraith that killed Becca's mom and dad and go figure John would bust in to save the day. What's going to happen next you ask well stay tuned. Now the question is too post another chapter or not too post... I say post. Please R&R reviews are appreciated so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was too stunned, he couldn't believe that his dad never mentioned that to him or Dean, then again this was John Winchester they were talking about there was a lot of stuff that he kept from his sons. The thing that he couldn't figure out is why he had never told Bobby, and why he had made Becca keep it too herself all these years. Sam knew what it was like to lose someone that you love. He had lost his mom to the yellow eyed demon when he was just a baby, he didn't really know anything about her but Dean talked about her, told Sam as much as he could remember. Losing his mom is what got his father obsessed with hunting and trying track down and kill the demon that had killed her, and at an early age John Winchester had gotten his sons to join in on the family business. But Sam had wanted more, so he had applied to go to college, he was happy to be away from the life of a hunter. But he couldn't escape from it forever.

"I know how hard it is Becca, to go through that kind of a loss." Sam said taking hold of her hand from across the table. "I lost my girlfriend Jess, a couple months ago." He said thinking back to all of the moments that they had shared together, made him feel slightly better.

"These are things that you just can't forget, but that you really wish that you could." He continued, Becca starred at him, and could feel the tears streaking down her face again, she wiped her tears away again.

"Sam" she said, looking at his face, his big puppy dog eyes staring back at her, "we really should get back to the case."

"Yea your right" he said, letting go of her hand, the chick flick moment had passed and they dove back into the books and case notes.

"I've have been through all of these files, frontwards and backwards and the only thing that I don't understand is why are shape shifters running in packs and why only five people at a time, I just don't get it." Becca said pacing back and forth next to the table, biting her nail and flipping through the pages of an old book about shape shifters and other mythological creatures. Mythological creatures my ass she thought to herself, obviously these people knew nothing.

"Well as far as I know shape shifters, DON'T normally run in packs, just by themselves, and they never kill more than one person at a time, unless their form gets damaged. . ." Sam continued finishing her thought.

"Right! So why is there always five that go missing?" Becca kept pacing and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Pack up Sam we're leaving, I need to see those case files and autopsy results." As Sam started packing up all of their stuff into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, Becca was already half way out the door. They returned to the motel to find dean laying on the bed, which vibrated beneath him. Becca stared at him eyebrow raised.

"What?!" He asked as he threw his arms up into the air.

"You need to get a hobby." She said

"You don't need a hobby when you're me cupcake. Besides I've got the best hobby of them all, why don't you come join me? I'll show you what it is." He said with a sly grin across his face and wiggling his eyebrows at her, rubbing his hand on the bed.

"Aren't, we getting brave. NO, thanks I'll pass!" She said, shocked and impressed, that he may have finally grown a pair. "Come on where headed into town." She said as she closed the door behind her, Dean sat up in the bed, arms flailing in the air at her rejection, but on the other side of the door, Becca had to take a couple of deep breaths in order to clear her mind of everything Dean Winchester related. His eyes, his lips, his skin, his…_oh my god snap out of it Becca_ she thought to herself propelling herself toward the impala and Sam.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I'm on a roll with updating these chapters however sleep is over taking me now. What will happen when the guys and Becca go to get those files, what do you guys think? R&R down below.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Good afternoon everybody, or anybody! So chapter 9 enjoy, and tell me what you thought below? Please R&R.

* * *

When all three of them arrived in town, Dean parked the car on the opposite side of the road across from the police station in case they needed to make a quick getaway which was always a good possibility. They grabbed there fake U.S Marshal badges from the glove compartment, as Becca leaned forward in the seat to get right in between them.

"Oooo, do I get one?" She asked reaching for the box as dean shut the lid, catching her fingers in the process.

"Nope" Dean said with an annoyed look on his face. As he and Sam got out of the car, and locked the door before Becca could even open the handle.

"Dean!" She yelled through the window. He smiled back at her and then went out to the window.

"Sit…stay…be a good girl, and don't chew up the seats." Dean said as he started walking away across the road, Sam had to run to catch up. When he did he gave his brother an indifferent look.

"Fine" Dean said letting out a sigh before starting to walk back to the car, "I'll roll down a window so she can breathe." Sam glared at him, so Dean gave a small chuckle and unlocked the door. Before going into the office, Becca readjusted herself, she let her hair down and unbuttoned the top three buttons on her flannel shirt so that you could see just a hint of skin and a lot of bra. As she bent down to tie her shoelace, Dean looked over at her and smiled as his eyes dropped down to her backside . . .

"Dean, stop starring at my ass!" she said still tying her shoelace.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his gaze passing over the opening in her shirt as she stood up to fix her hair.

"Well, one things for sure, I'm not losing my focus." She said, as she caught him starring at her. She cleared her throat, which made Dean snap back into attention.

"I am focused" he snarled looking back at police building.

"Mmmhmmm" she said grinning from ear to ear, watching as his cheeks turned red.

"Besides. . ." he said, "you're not my type", with that remark Becca faked shock bringing a hand too her mouth, Dean cleared his throat and loosened his neck tie, as he started to walk toward the building. Sam and Dean walked up to the front desk where a young officer about twenty-two stood milling over some paperwork.

"My name is Mr. Eastwood, and this is my partner Mr. Wayne we're from the U.S. Marshals department here to investigate the missing person's cases that you have." Said Dean both him and Sam flashing their badges at the young officer, who stood there behind the desk dumbfounded.

"Sir?" The young officer asked

"We'd like to see the case files for the victims," Sam said "Anything you have on all of the crime scenes, too."

"Yes, sir you see I would, but unless we get a warrant from your supervisor to mine, the case cannot fall to anyone else." the young officer replied.

"We are U.S Marshals dammit doesn't that mean anything!" Dean shouted, he looked about ready to punch the kid's lights out. Sam handed the young kid a card and told him to call that number. The kid picked up the phone and started dialing the number when Becca walked through the door, strutting her stuff.

"I'm special Agent Harker" Becca stated flashing the young officer her FBI badge and a smile.

"Is this, some sort of test?" The young officer asked, he now looked confused having both U.S Marshals and an FBI agent standing before him. "This is Mr. Eastwood and Mr. Wayne, they're from the Marshall's department," Becca, gave a curt nod to both Sam and Dean, Sam looked confused and Dean looked pissed.

"Mr. Wayne . . . Mr. Eastwood." She said rolling her eyes toward Dean who looked like he was going to explode right there. She turned back around to face the young man at the desk, who now was staring down her shirt which had come undone some more, she knew she had his attention now.

"I'd like to request the case files and autopsy results of all the victims, please. The kid just kept starring at her, when Dean cleared his throat and spoke.

"Agent Harker, the officer here needs to see a warrant, before he can release any of the case files." He said smugly.

"Well I'm pulling rank now, this is a federal case, and I'm taking over jurisdiction." She said, closing the officer's mouth who had been drooling the entire time. "The case files, now" she said nodding her head.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he walked back to a filing cabinet to retrieve the finals as she buttoned up her shirt. She turned back around to see Dean biting his fist, and Sam pursing his lips. The officer came back with the files.

"Thank you" Becca purred, as she took the files from the young man. He kept his grip on the files, as he leaned in to say something to her.

"Would it be too much to ask, if you could join me for dinner tonight?" The young officer asked.

"Way out, of line" Dean said, coming towards the desk, Sam held him back with one arm. Becca smiled at the young man.

"Around eight at the club," the young man said looking past Becca at Dean who was giving him a death glare. "To talk about the case?"

"I'd love that!" Becca said "Pick me up at seven thirty" she asked

"I'll be there." He said, all smiles. Letting go of his grip from the files, as she walked out the door followed by Sam and Dean.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, very perturbed.

"What was what?" Becca asked handing Sam the files, as she and Dean stood next to the impala.

"That, back there. . ." Dean retorted. "When you decided to get all fresh and frisky with Mr. Robocop in there."

"Oh Dean please . . . I was just using what I was given, using all of my assets." She said

"Yea I bet you were, are you gonna use them tonight at dinner?" he said with a smirk

"No of course not . . .that was just the warm up to the ball game" Dean gave an internal sigh of relief. "I only strive for third base on first dates. Sometimes I get lucky and get a home run." She said getting into the impala and closing the door. The relief vanished, this was going to be a long night, and it would require a lot of pie and a lot of shots.


	10. Chapter 10

All three of them of them went over to the local diner, Dean ordered himself a piece of apple pie as Sam and Becca sat down opposite of him to do some work.

"Okay so the coroner's reports said that all the vics were healthy until time of death when they all suffered from severe cerebral hemorrhaging." Sam read off the reports.

"Is there anything that ties them together?" Dean asked his mouth full of pie, happy as a clam.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing ties these people together. Churches, dentists, fantasy football teams, these people had nothing in common with each other, other than . . . "Sam said, as Dean jumped in.

"They all died the exact same way." Dean continued, Sam pursed his lips together and nodded his head.

"But it wasn't just the way they died." Becca said jumping in opening up a folder and passing it to Sam only for it to get taken away by Dean. Becca snuck in a spoonful of pie as Dean was preoccupied with the folder before he looked back up at her giving her a glare and dropping his jaw. She whipped her mouth on her sleeve before continuing.

"I've been over the reports, saw the picture that were given in the autopsy report. Each victim had a one and a half inch hole at the base of their skull."

"So what are we thinking wraith?" Sam asked looking at Dean who was still reading over the files.

"I think it might actually be a little more than that." Becca said spinning a fork on the table top looking over at Sam. "The officer told me that an hour after the time of death for each vic, they were seen walking around, the police have witness statements." She passed the case file to Sam and when Dean reached for it she slapped his hand away. He frowned at her and went back to eating his pies as she starred him down. Sam shook his head smiling at them, he felt like he was baby sitting to toddlers.

"Okay, so shapeshifter." Dean said, feeling pretty confident about his answer.

"I don't know Dean, there still is the bit about the hole in their heads. I still think wraith." Sam said.

"Well that doesn't make much sense Sammy." Dean argued with his little brother.

"None of this makes sense Dean." Sam raised his voice at his brother, getting frustrated.

"Shapeshifters, don't rack up a body count like this, forty five people in two months."

"And wraiths do? Come on Sammy use your head."

"BOYS!" Becca yelled at them. "We must learn how to work together!" she said eyes wide.

"I WILL BECCA SMASH BOTH OF YOU! AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT." Both boys looked down at the table, before she calmed down and continued.

"I've seen this before, but a long time ago." She said taking up one of the case files into her hand ans skimming through it. "I think that it might be a convergence of creatures, you know when two creatures combine together to make a new species. I think this might be both shapeshifter and wraith, now the real question is why?" Both boys looked at each other, a convergence wasn't very common and when they happened the outcome was normally a big mutant looking creature with super strength that was nearly impossible to kill.

"My contact is over in New Hope, they will be able to provide more information but not until sometime tomorrow."

"Why, so late?" Sam asked "Oh, they're out of town on . . . business."

"Business?" Dean said very abruptly.

"Yes, Dean, business, as in not available, not at home, not present, just not around." Becca snapped back

"But I'll give them a call and you and Sam can head out first thing tomorrow morning. Becca got up and left the table to step outside and make the phone as Sam gathered the files and stuck them in his bag before following her out the door. Leaving Dean alone to finish hs pie and pay the bill.

* * *

A/N: So chapter 10, never thought this was possible. Well what did you think, next chapter things get hot and steamy between Becca and Dean...and Sammy too oh my. Please R&R down below, please, please, please.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on that night when Dean got back to the motel room, Sammy was sitting at the table on his laptop doing more research. Dean dropped a bag of burgers and fries on the table in front of him, "eat up Sammy" Dean said, taking the burgers out of the bag and placing them in front of Sam. Sam reached up and took one of the burgers. Dean took out a plastic box with a piece of pie in it and set it on the table as he went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Where is Becca?" Dean asked. Sam with his mouth full of food moved his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"She's in the shower, getting ready for her date." Sam said

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean said going over and seeing steam rolling out from underneath the door. "What's wrong with her shower?" Dean asked starring in disbelief at Sam who shrugged his shoulders while taking another bite out of his burger.

"This, is not okay" Dean mumbled to himself, banging on the door. He continued to bang on the door for a solid two minutes, leaning his head up against the door arms resting on either side, until Becca swung open the door. Becca stood in the door way, in nothing but a towel, hair damp and frizzy and her retainer shining as she smiled. Dean had to catch his breath, as she stared up at him. He shook his head to stop his mind from going south of the border.

"What?" she said in a lispy voice as she stared at him. He still didn't have any words. So she pushed him out of the way, heading for the table. Leaving Dean to stare into their bathroom.

"Aww man come on, it looks like a girl's locker room in here." He said, staring into the bathroom, seeing her bra and panties hanging from the shower and makeup lining the sink. Dean sniffed the air, it even smells like a girl's locker room, are you trying to kill us?

"Spent a lot of time in a girl's locker room have you?" Becca said grabbing a beer from the fridge and popping the top off.

"No." Dean chuckled, he was actually lying, he could remember quite a few romps with many of the girls field hockey team players in high school, and this made him smile. The truth of the matter was Dean actually like the smell of her perfume it was the one that she had been wearing when they first arrived in town when she had teased him by pulling her closer to him. It made his heart skip a beat in his chest, he closed the door behind him. Becca was looking at the food that Dean had brought back and had placed on the table, and poor Sam had choked on a piece of his burger, when he had seen her in only her towel.

"You gonna be okay Sammy?" She asked as she patted him on the back.

"I'll be fine he said." In a hoarse voice as he washed everything down with his beer, and placing it on the table. Becca continued looking at the food until she stumbled across Dean's pie and picked it up. Dean was still talking and was completely unaware of what she was eating. She sat down in the chair opposite of Sam at the table and crossed her legs. She put on her glasses which had dean, laughing on the inside and out.

"Look out Sam" he said pointing at Becca, "It's the revenge of the nerds." rolling her eyes and sighing she said.

"You're such a child. I hope you know that in all the movies it's the big dumb jock that gets ganked first."

"Oh that is rich," Dean continued, as he kept laughing.

"I honestly have to ask, how do you get through the metal detectors at the air port. Do they scan your mouth, do you have to show them everything. Like when you smile, do the alarms go beep, beep, beep." Becca just kept chewing her food, as Sam watched Dean.

"Quit, it Dean!" Sam said.

"What about that hair, or those glasses, I bet you have like supervision." He stated still picking fun of Becca who now was fighting back the tears that were forming. Sam could tell that she was hurt but she did her best to hide it.

"How will Mr. Robocop take you seriously, with this get up he must be your first date in ohhh I'd say a year or two." Becca stopped chewing and looked up. Dean noticed her movement. "Ohhhhhhh, noooooo, really?" He said sarcastically, "Mr. Robocop is the first date you've had in years? You really must be desperate to laid" Dean said.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, Becca stood up and got right up in Dean's face, holding back the hurt, fighting the tears.

"You'er an asshole you know that." She said

"Yea, well your a pain in my ass!" He said sitting down at the table noticing that she had eaten all his pie.

"Go to Hell, Dean!"She spat.

"Only if you promise you won't be there. . . but on second thought why not just save me a seat." He said cooly. Becca stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Sam starring at Dean in utter amazement. Dean realized that he had struck one too many nerves, he felt bad, and with Sammy giving him a guilty stare, just made things that much worse. Dean got up and went over to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Becca, look I'm sorry. I . . . I didn't mean too say all those things", he looked down at the door knob and tried to jiggle it, it was locked. "Becca?...Becca I'm sorry!" he said. Becca just sat on the edge of the tub, crying leave it to Dean Winchester she thought, to break my heart.

* * *

A/N: So, Dean is being a douche-bag, but don't worry he gets what is coming too him. Please R&R, next chapter just full of all the good stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well as promised here is some more of the good stuff! Becca is such a tease, let's see if the boys can handle her... R&R below.

* * *

Becca took her time, standing in front of the mirror getting ready. Dean had stopped apologizing about an hour ago, giving her sometime to breathe and think. She kept questioning herself, wondering if maybe Dean was right, if maybe she was just really desperate. NO, she told herself, she was not going to let Dean Winchester ruin this for her. She debated for a long whether or not to wear her hair up or down, and decided in the end when the beast would not go quietly that she would settle for a half up, half down hairstyle. Her long hair hanging down over her shoulders, formed perfectly little ringlets. She took off her glasses and put in her contacts. Finally able to see once more, she smile at herself in the mirror. Her retainer shining in the light, she touched it with her finger tips, before running her tongue over them. She had been the nerd her entire life, the one that boys had overlooked. But nerd or not she knew she was beautiful. She took out the retainer and brushed her teeth, gargling so that Sam and Dean could hear it from outside. She looked at her body, she was proud of it, there was always room for improvement she thought. A butt lift, stronger calves, she touched her abs and flexed in the mirror proud of her six pack, YUP I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! She thought to herself laughing. I'm a nerd and proud to be one, Dean Winchester can kiss my ass.

She opened the door and walked out in the room, walking right past Sam and Dean who were sitting at the table. She walked over to the mirror and started fixing her make-up, Sam looked up at her mouth open and eyes beaming. Becca could see them out of the corner of her eye, and it made her giggle inside to have both Winchester brother's starring at her. Dean stood up, and walked over behind her, she was applying her mascara when he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Dean?" She said, knowing exactly what he was going to say to her, but waiting to see if he could actually muster the guts to say it out loud.

"I'm sorry, you know for all the things I said earlier." He said, with a pout on his face. Becca turned back around masscara wand still in her hand. She glared at him, playing with his emotions and letting him sweat, she turned back to face the mirror.

"It's fine Dean, we're good." she said rubbing the corner of her eyes. She went over to Sam, and leaned over his shoulder and grabbed his beer that was still sitting on the table, because she had misplaced hers earlier and took a long swig. Sam looked at at her and shivered, at the placement of her mouth over the bottle. He had to look back at his computer to keep from thinking anything dirty, I mean this wasn't busty Asian beauties. He wiggled in his seat, hoping that if anything went half-mast no one would notice. Dean stared at her, looked her up and down. He undressed her with eyes, to say that she was wearing a little black dress was an understatement he thought, any shorter and she would be getting a pelvic exam. The dress hugged her in all the right places.

She asked how the research was going for the case, as Sam tried desperately to look at anything else in the room besides her, he squeaked out a simple "good" before clearing his throat bringing it back to its normal octave. Dean thought to himself how a transformation like that was even possible, as she walked back towards him, to go towards the mirror to apply her lipstick.

"So, the date with Mr. Robocop?" Dean said pausing as he watched her purse her lips together, "Is that still ongoing?" He said scratching the back of his head with one hand still in his pocket, what he wouldn't give to kiss those lips right now, to take her in his arms and have his way with her right there.

"Yup" she said puckering up in the mirror and blowing a kiss to herself. She turned around too face him, "It's not like I'm going to actually sleep with him Dean, that's so unprofessional, and he's so not my type." She said leaning up against the dresser hands resting on it's top. Dean stepped closer to her, resting his hand next to her waist on the dresser so that it barely touched her side. It sent shivers down her spine, and she had to catch her breath. Dean was a pain in her ass, but he was sexy as hell, and in that moment she had mixed feeling about him. "

You, have a type?" He asked in a not nonchalant way, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course I do," he looked hopeful as he got closer to her. "Don't worry though, I don't go for the bad boys." she lied, she was totally turned on by bad boys and Dean was the biggest bad boy of them all. She turned back around to giver herself one final look see in the mirror. Dean pressed into her back, she could feel all of him pressed up against her body. He brought his other hand down to her side, her eyes fluttered as she felt his breath hot on her neck, her breath quickening against his chest and her pulse racing. Her eyes flashed open the moment that she remembered that Sam was still in the room. She kissed a napkin to wipe away the excess lipstick, and slide from under Dean's grasp. He turned his head and gave her a sly smile, as her face got red, she could feel the heat burning in her cheeks. Never had anybody gotten her that flustered, Dean walked over to the doorway and leaned up against it.

"What if he tries to put the moves on you?" He said in a more serious tone, "What if he, I don't know tries to kiss you?" He said

"Heaven forbid that he kisses me." Becca said placing one hand on her chest for dramatic effect. Don't worry Dean I'm preparred for everything. Dean knew that she was, but he still had his doubts, he had a bad feeling about her leaving tonight.

"Show me" he said. Becca looked at him in surprise, and then shrugged in approval, and went over to Sam. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam sat back in the chair unsure of what to do, and unsure of what she was going to do to him. He starred wide eyed at her, as she turned her attention from Dean to him, she took her finger and traced the profile of his face and pulled him in close. Dean stood there scowling as Becca kissed Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around her, he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. She kissed him deeply, and could feel the warmth of his mouth against hers, and she was very surprised SAM WINCHESTER WAS A GREAT KISSER.

He didn't want her to stop but she did, pulling away and with both hands on either side of his face she smiled down at a breathless Sam, wiping the lipstick from his lips with a gentle sweep of her thumb. Still sitting on his lap she turned to write something on the napkin she had in her hand. She stood up and Sam pulled on his shirt to cover up his pants, his face red with shock he watched as Becca grabbed her coat off the bed and went up to Dean who had been caught off guard by that.

"Don't worry Dean I'm a professional, I know what I'm doing." As Becca took the napkin and leaned in close to Dean so that he could smell her perfume, she fasicnated him and she knew it. With one hand on his chest she took the other and ran it down his happy trail until she got to his pants pocket. With a gentle touch she slid her hand and the napkin into his pocket and gave a last friendly, seductive squeeze, making dean go weak in the knees as he brought his head closer into the crook of her neck, his hand running down her arm and stopping at her elbow. Whispering in his ear. . .

"Call me, if you get worried." As she kissed him just below his ear, making him let out a small sigh into her hair. She pushed away from him and went out to the parking lot where the young officer was waiting for her. Dean starred out the window at her as Sam watched from the chair, Dean starred at the napkin with her number on it. He still had a bad feeling about all of this, as he turned around he saw Sam arms behind his head looking pretty happy with himself.

Dean looked at his little brother, and then turned his gaze away "I guess little Sammy was real happy tonight." Dean said laughing and smiling, Sam reached for his shirt to pull it down.

"Shut up!" Sam said looking embarrassed. "What was that all about?" He asked, as much as Sam was completely on cloud nine he was confused at the same time.

"That Sammy. . ." Dean said licking his lips "that was a woman scorned...that was hell in high heels." He said looking back out the window as the car sped away.


	13. Chapter 13

Becca sat in the car, as the officer drove into town to the club. It was silent for the first ten minutes of the ride, as Becca fidgeted in her seat. True, this had been her first real date in years, Becca rubbed her hands on her dress to wipe the sweat off of her palms. The young man looked over at her, a smile playing on his face watching her wringing her hands.

"My name is Dylan" He said looking at her. She was caught off guard, he looked over at her, and he was really cute she thought, he had that whole boy band, one direction, Justin Bieber look going for him. But let's face it, he was no Dean Winchester. Wait? What? She thought too herself. _Seriously Becca, at a moment like this, the one person you think about is Dean Winchester, get a grip._

"I'm Becca" she replied.

"Becca, that's a nice name" he said looking over at her with a sideways glance.

"Thanks," she said, oh this was going to be a great date, she thought to herself, mentally kicking herself.

"So how long have you been an agent?" Dylan asked.

"An agent?" Becca said temporarily forgetting her cover, Dean Winchester was still on her mind and had gotten her all flustered that she had to cross her legs in the seat.

"For the FBI?"

"Oh, yea sorry, about five months, I'm a rookie, this is my first case."

"Well then . . . I'm glad that I can help." Dylan said reaching over for her hand, before kissing it and parking the car at the club. He winked at her and got out of the car, he strolled over to her side and gave her his hand to help her out of the car. They strolled into the club. The people were dancing and having a good time, and the music was ok, what she wouldn't give for some AC/DC or Styx at that moment who the hell was Lady Gaga?

Dylan ordered her a martini and brought it back to her, she sipped at it gagging in the back of her throat, and forced the liquid down and wiped the edges of her mouth it was the most disgusting thing that she had ever tasted. How, do people drink these things, she thought to herself, she set the drink on the table.

"So, the case . . ." Becca said starring at Dylan quizzically.

"How many people have actually been killed?" She asked very bluntly. He starred at her like she had two heads, almost spitting his drink out.

"Oh, I didn't _actually_ think you wanted to discuss the case." He replied setting down his beer on the table. Becca stared at him, unsure of what he meant.

"I was actually just saying that, to throw off that Marshall, that man was a real prick." Becca thought to herself that he had a point, and at the same time, she thought no one gets to talk smack about Dean Winchester but her.

"Well, what can I say. . . I'm just very dedicated. Now I heard that each victim had massive head trauma, like a blow to the back of the head." Becca said sitting on the edge of the seat. Dylan rubbed his hands on his hand, slowly losing interest in this date.

"Yea, each victim had died from massive cerebral hemorrhaging." Becca's head snapped to attention with his words.

"Did you say cerebral hemorrhaging?"

"Yea, why?" "But each victim was the picture of perfect health," She continued.

"Yea, I know" he said leaning in, "the weirdest thing about all of this though" he said sitting up on the edge of his seat and leaning in toward her. Becca leaned in across the table to face him, "is that every witness swore that they had seen each victim at least an hour after time of death." he said smiling, Becca though she saw a change in his eye, as he got closer to her face. Becca thought to herself _what the hell. ._

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I've returned I haven't forgotten about Becca, just been super busy with the other stories that I have up but I'm going to try and post a couple chapters for this story tonight and then post a couple other chapters for the other stories as well. Please R&R below, please and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

"How's it going?" an all too familiar voice came from behind her. As Dean made his way up to the couple sitting at the table and pulled up a chair, hope I'm not disturbing you? Becca shot him a glance that said I'm going to kill you. He gave her a charming smile and looked back at Dylan who had let an exasperated sigh and had sat back in his chair. Dean picked up Becca's martini and took a drink, spitting it back into the glass.

"What the hell is that?" Dean said placing the glass back on the table and pointing at it and wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"It's a martini" Dylan said, annoyed at Dean's presence.

"It's Eastwood right?" Dylan asking Dean.

"Yea" he said with a smug smile.

"Yea, sorry I don't want to seem rude but the lady and I are on a date right now." fire spitting from his eyes.

"Oh, don't let me stop you, you won't even notice that I'm here." As Dean took Dylan's beer and downed it. Dylan looked like he wanted to punch Dean in the face and Becca wanted to kick him in the balls. Dylan stood up and walked away.

"What the hell Winchester!" Becca said when Dylan was out of sight and out of ear shot. Scooting in close to Dean so that her knees were in-between his legs and rubbed against his inner thigh causing his gaze to fall to her legs.

"I will SALT AND BURN YOU ALIVE if you screw this up for me!" She said through clenched teeth. He grabbed her knees and rubbed them with his thumbs moving his hand up under her dress, she slapped his face with her hand making it turn red with her hand print.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I got worried." Dean said smiling, downing another beer that he had ordered with a shot.

"I said to call me, Dean! Or at least send a friggen text. " Becca snapped watching him drink his beer smiling and talking through her teeth, she hoped he choked on it that it went down the wrong tube and he asphyxiated, but she really just wanted to give him a solid chop to the throat and watch him shrivel up in pain on the floor.

"Surprise . . . I'm a candy gram!" Dean said.

"Look I have a bad feeling about this guy."

"You, don't know anything about him." Becca said trying to defend Dylan, even though Dean was right, she hated him for that. Dean raised his eyebrows and gave a smile that said he wasn't convinced, as Dylan came back to the table. He held his hand out to Becca.

"Wanna, dance?" he said starring at her. She looked at him and took his hand before turning back around and facing Dean.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile and then taking the shot glass that Dean had raised to his lips and downed it. She handed the empty shot glass back to Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean watched as Becca dance with him, almost the entire night. The way her body moved to the music made Dean tremble, she was so damn beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to bang her like a screen door in a hurricane, he smiled at himself as he threw back another shot, as he watched Dylan excuse himself as he took a phone call. Dean went down to the dj and requested a song before going over to Becca on the dance floor, and asking her to dance.

"Wanna dance?" he said coming up to her as Guns N' Roses _"Sweet Child O' Mine"_ started to play. Becca was surprised, that Dean Winchester could dance at all and that he had asked her. She hesitated and when she realized that Dylan wasn't coming back anytime soon consented.

"Hell yes!" They rocked out as the chorus approached, as Dean grabbed her hips as she ground up against him, bringing his hands from around her hips to her stomach and pulled her closer into him, he grabbed her hands which she had placed on his and spun her out. He was such a goof, air guitar-ing right there, this was the same Dean that she had remembered from her childhood. She moved her hips back and forth before getting a few good head bangs in herself. They danced closer and closer to each other until her arms were around his neck facing him and his hands were around her waist, swaying back and forth together until the music stopped, and a slow song came on. She hadn't had that much fun for a very long time, that's when Dylan came up behind them and tapped Dean on the shoulder who released Becca's waist.

"Sorry man, I didn't think you'd mind if I danced one with her." Dean said to Dylan who was fuming, to see that his date had not turned out the way he had planned. Becca threw back another shot, as the waiter passed by, as both Dean and Dylan stared off at each other. Dylan looked at Becca, and with a gruff tone said to have a good time and left. Becca ran after him, she had, had so much fun with Dean, but she did feel bad for the way that things had gone with Dylan.

"Wait" she said, chasing after him, leaving Dean standing on the dance floor. He never knew that Becca was so much fun, she could hunt, dance, had a great body, if he was the marrying type he would marry her right then and there. He went back to the table and ordered another shot. Becca came back, pissed beyond compare.

"You sure know how to pick them." Dean said throwing back the shot, as Becca grabbed her things.

"Screw you Dean!" She said, it was clear the moment they shared on the dance floor was gone. She walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" He shouted.

"I'm going to the little girls room, you wanna come hold my hand." She yelled sarcastically back at him as she pushed her way through people. Truth is Dean still had a bad feeling about tonight.

* * *

A/N: what do you think is going to happen? Well just wait and see, gonna try and get at least two more chapters out tonight! Please R&R below.


	16. Chapter 16

Becca finished going to the bathroom and was standing at the mirror fixing her make up. She was fuming and Dean Winchester was the target of all her rage. She heard a noise from behind her but pushed it out of her mind. She was still contemplating how to rip Dean a new one, when the door to one of the stalls opened up and a very large man stepped out. Becca was very confused and alarmed, his face was covered by the darkness, and she couldn't make out who it was.

"Sorry, this is the ladies bathroom, the men's is next door." she said, and when the man didn't answer she stood frozen in fear. The man stepped into the light and she thought to herself, NO it can't be, it was the wraiths henchman if you could even call him that. It was only after her mother had died and doing massive amounts of research that she had found out that the wraith that her mother and her had been tracking was the second in command. A huge creature that did all the dirty work when the boss needed something done.

The man ran up to her before she could get to the door and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her she felt like all the air was being sucked out of her. He placed his hand over her mouth and she bit down hard, as he howled in pain. She elbowed him in the stomach and fell to the floor, reaching for the knife she had strapped underneath her dress. The creature knocked it out of her hand and grabbed her by the hair, and lifting her up hit her head off of the bathroom mirror. Outside the music was blaring and nobody would have heard what was going on from within the bathroom, then something unusual happened as if answering Becca silent pleas for help. The fire alarm started to blare as everybody ran from the club as the sprinklers went off.

Inside the bathroom, Becca laid on the floor dazed after taking a mirror to the head. Dean burst through the door soaking wet from the sprinklers, the creature turned his attention to Dean while Becca lay on the floor. Dean got a few good punches in which only made the creature more furious. The creature punched Dean in the face which made him stumble back, shaking his head shaking off the blow to the jaw Dean grabbed Becca off the floor by the arm and ran out the door.

Becca had a hard time keeping up with Dean because the impact of her hitting the mirror and landing on the floor had joggled her brain, the creature ran after them. The club had been cleared as they made their way across the dance floor water flooding the floor, Dean didn't even try to fight fair anymore he grabbed his gun out from behind him and fired at the creature who kept approaching them at rapid speed, knocking over chairs and flipping tables.

"He's a wraith Dean!" Becca shouted. "Only silver. . ." but before Becca could even finish her sentence the creature had a vice like grip on Dean and threw him across the floor, his shoulder hit the concrete wall before the rest of him, he heard a loud pop in his shoulder as a searing burst of pain shot through his arm. The creature, turned back around too face Becca now that one problem seemed to be eliminated, although this time the creature had turned back to its human form. Becca was disgusted to see that the creature was Dylan, who smiled at her, slyly.

"Becca Singer," Dylan said, shaking his head. "Still alive after all these years", he circled her as she stood prepared to fight. "Still running with the Winchesters I see" as he looked over at Dean who was trying to push himself up off the ground. Blood trickled down Becca face, as she stared at Dean out of the corner of her eye, from the way he was moving she could tell that his arm was dislocated. The wraith looked back at her.

"See I told the boss that I could handle you and your mom, that he should have just let me take you down years ago. But you're a hard one to track down." he said hands on his hips shaking his head as he ran up to Becca. She tried to defend herself, as he punched her in the face sending her crashing to the floor before pinning her down. The spike came out of his wrist, as he used it to trace her face. "You see he told me everything, about your dad and your mom, how she screamed when he carved up her face. How you got to watch as the life drained out of her, and I thought that is ingenious." Becca thrashed beneath him as he dragged his spiked down her neck to the spot of her wound. "But oh, the irony of it all, I can't wait to see what the boss will say to me when he sees what I bring back for him. He'll be so proud of me."

"You'll be waiting for a long time." Becca said spitting in his face before shoving a silver knife into his chest. The creature screaming out in pain as his skin slowly crumbled to ash. "GO TO HELL!" she screamed. The creature crumbled onto the floor as she laid there beside it, she slow sat up and thought to herself that they needed to get out of there before the police showed up. She limped over to Dean who had finally managed to get up off the floor, he gave her his good arm to use for support as they left the club and got into the impala.

* * *

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Dylan a wraith? The boss's henchman? And boy does Dean get to give her the biggest I told you so or what? R&R below next chapter is...well just read it haha.


	17. Chapter 17

As they got back to the motel Dean turned off the car. Both of them were soaked from the sprinklers, they just sat there starring out the window going overin their mind what had happened. Becca was screaming on the inside, thinking back to everything the wraith had said to her in the club. She got out of the impala and slammed the door. Dean shook his head, angry and in pain and got out of the car. The lights were out in the his room, which meant that Sam was asleep. Becca limped towards her room, fuming about that night, her head was pounding from the gash above her eye. She didn't want to admit it too Dean but she was still slightly mad at him for not calling her, but that compaired little to her problems now. She knew that had killed her parents so many years ago was still alive and out there. Dean stood outside leaning up against the car, starring at her as she walked back to his room, he had warned her, told her that he had a bad feeling but she was stubborn to beat all hell.

He watched as she opened and closed the door behind her too her room and turn the light on, before heading back to his room. His arm aching from the dislocation. He kept starring at her room, wandering if he should go check to see if she was alright, she had taken a pretty good beating. He got to his door, when he decided that he would go check on her. He pounded on her door with his good arm, she flung it open gun at the ready. Taking him off guard, he threw his hands up in the air, before throwing them back down once he remembered the state his arm was in.

"Dean! What the Hell? I could have blown your head off." seeing her still in wet close he gave a dirty smile to her as he thought yea, she could definitely blow something. He walked past her into her room as she closed the door behind him.

"No you wouldn't!" he said, full of confidence. She put the gun down next to the door, Dean stood there starring at her in her wet clothes, her hair lay dripping off of her bare shoulders, she had kicked off her remaining shoe. Dean could see her ankle beginning to bruise.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were okay." He said trying to sound very manly.

"I'm fine" she said limping to the bathroom to grab a towel. She dried her hair in the mirror and wiped off her make-up. When she came back toward Dean she tried hard to keep from ripping his clothes off right there, the water made his clothes stick and form to every muscle of his body. She brought a towel back for him to use to dry his hair. Bruised and beaten and he still looked hot.

"Sit down" she said pointing to her bed.

"Take your shirt off" he liked how forceful she was being.

"I insist that you buy me dinner first, I'm not that kind of guy." He said smiling taking off his flannel as she hit him in his bad arm. He grunted in pain, as he starred at her ready to strangle her for that. He handed her the shirt, as she wrapped it around his wrist and tied it tightly.

"Bite down on something." she said as she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other grabbing hold of the shirt and wrapped it around her hand a couple of times. Dean always hated this part having dislocated his shoulder many times before, he bit down on the towel that she had given him.

"On the count of three!" she said, as he nodded his head.

"One, Two . . ." she yanked the shirt hard, pulling on his arm, she heard the pop of his shoulder being reset.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he said biting his lip, as she walked away to get the first aid kit.

"What the hell happened to three?" She shrugged her shoulders. He stood up, walking around the room, rotating his arm in small circles, when she came back with the first aid kit. He reached for her face to look at the gash above her eye, it was still bleeding but not very bad. But she pulled away from him, she was still trying to get over the inital shock. He could see that she was scared but she did her best to hide it from him. He gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her gently to him so that he could get a better look. He grabbed the first aid kit and wiped away the blood, as he was dressing the wound she spoke to him.

"Why did you follow me Dean?" she asked slightly perturbed with him.

"I told you, I was worried about you." He replied, applying a couple butterfly band aids on the gash to help seal it.

"Why, I have been the thorn in your side from the beginning why would you care now?" she asked him, he didn't answer, he just checked the other gashes on her head, and she'd have a couple of bruises. She gave him a look that said she was waiting for a reply, and he had better make it a good one. Desperate to change the subject Dean said. . . "

You'll have a hell of a bump, but you'll live" he said throwing down the first aid box onto the table. She punched him in arm.

"You didn't trust that I could do it." She said, as he rolled his eyes at her and started walking towards the door to leave. She was going to start this, now?!

"You, didn't think I could handle this case."

"EXCUSE ME?! I just saved your ass back there, if I hadn't been there your ass would be history." Dean shouted turning back around to face her.

"Besides you were thinking with your pants, not your head." he shouted.

"That's real rich Dean, coming from you, do you think that every girl just wants to climb into the back seat of the car with you?" she said. Truth be told at one point she had never been one of those girls per say, she had always had way too much respect for herself.

"More or less cupcake! Besides I don't ever recall you being one of them," she gave him a pissy look "or maybe I just wiped it from my memory." he said getting up in her face, and then slowly putting one and one together.

"Wait, noooooo you can talk the talk but you couldn't walk the walk could you? You're still a virgin." Becca could feel the tension rising within her, he made her so mad, and yet all this bickering was quite the turn on. She threw her hands up in the air, and walked away from him and sat down on her bed.

"Yes Dean, I'm a virgin, let's shout it from the rooftop, Becca never has actually gotten past second base." Running her hands through her hair. Dean turned to leave, angry, that she didn't even thank him, and turned on that there was still a woman out there with some self respect. He glanced over his shoulder before opening the door.

"The wraith, is the reason you won't go to see Bobby isn't it?" he asked. Becca lifted her head tears rolling down her cheeks. CRAP he hated it when girls cried, he couldn't stand it when Sam cried and now Becca.

"A wraith, killed my parents, and threatened to kill everyone I love including Bobby. I ran to keep Bobby safe Dean if not seeing him protects him

"Then I'll take it, that was his right hand man back there tonight."

"Mr. Robocop was a wraith. Talk about blurred lines." Dean said laughing, Becca through down her hands and stood up walking over to the door and grabbing the handle.

"I think you should go now Dean." as she opened the door, truth be told she didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to be alone tonight. He walked out of the room as Becca closed the door behind him and put her back against the door. When a knock came about ten seconds later. She looked out through the peep hole to see Dean still standing outside the door. She opened up the door and he stepped inside, before closing the door behind him.

"On second, I'm not going anywhere." He said taking her face in his hand pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and pulling her face in close to his. She could feel his breath hot against her lips, as his lips caressed hers brushing lightly over them. He lips pressed against hers moving over them sweetly, she was taken aback, breathless, she placed her hands on his wrists and pulled her head back to try and catch her breath. Dean looking down at her brought her back into him, crushing her with his kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes, she bit his lip, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough that it sent a shiver through his entire body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Becca could feel him getting hard, and it gave her such a rush. She slipped her hands from around his neck down his chest and placed her hands under his wet t-shirt, she lifted it up, and he pulled it the rest of the way off throwing it to the floor. Dean's arm hurt but her touch on his skin, drove him crazy and soothed his wounds, he took out his knife from his back pocket and cut the back of her dress, watching the material fall to the floor around her feet.

She stood there in nothing but her panties. She jumped up into his arms, grabbing his hair at the back of his head and forcing his head up, she kissed his lips hungrily and then his neck skimming over his pulse point. A moan escaping from Dean's mouth as he gripped her thighs and then her hair pulling back so that he could please her in the same way, sending her thoughts reeling as she clung to him for dear life. Clawing the muscles in his back, he laid her down on the bed. She crawled backwards towards the pillows as Dean inched his way closer to her, kissing her the entire way. She felt the full weight of his body against hers, as he kissed her all the way down her chest and too her belly button before dis-guarding her panties, he undid his pants and threw them aside with his boxers.

Falling on top of her his mouth crushing hers, he kept thinking to himself, could he really do this? She was a virgin, could he really take that away from her, worst of all she was Bobby's niece, if Bobby knew he'd shoot him for sure. She was so intoxicating though, Becca ran her hands down his chest too his waist, making all Dean's thoughts go out the window. He stopped her, as she brought her hands above her head. He brushed the curls out of her face as he stared into her eyes, searching for some reason to not do this, but he could find one. She gave him a look that gave him the okay to continue, but it also said that he better be protected. He smiled and kissed her again. He slipped on a condom for safety, and lowered himself on top of her. She welcomed him gladly, she grabbed his back, as he slipped inside her.

She gasped as her eyes flew open, clawing his back. He didn't want to hurt her, but she gave no response for him to stop. Still kissing her, he moved slowly inside her as she arched her hips to meet him stroke by stroke. She grabbed his shoulders and ran her finger tips down his arms, the muscles in his arms tensing. Made his breathe quicken as he picked up the pace, sending spasms through her body and his, as she clung to him with every thrust. They rolled over in the bed, as Becca pinned him to the mattress, her hair tumbling down her shoulders, she lowered herself onto him and rocked gently against him. He grabbed her thighs and forced her down on him as he brought his waist up to meet her. Feeling him inside her made her shiver, his hands slid down over her breast and around her back pulling her down so they were skin to skin.

He rolled them over one hand still behind her back, not that he didn't like her being on top, but he felt more in control this way. He kissed her passionately once more lifting her with one hand up to meet him. He moved slowly once more inside her, hitting her g-spot making her scream out his name multiple times telling him not to stop as he went faster, harder, sending her over the edge. She moaned in pleasure as his kisses crushed her mouth, prevent her from speaking. A shudder ran through his body and hers simultaneously as they hit there climax, she breathed hard out of breath as he laid one more gentle kiss on her lips, she cradled his face in her hands. He looked down into her eyes, turning his head he kissed her palm. Looking down he saw the scar that had been left there by the wraith so many years ago, he rolled over to the other side of her.

She laid there pulling the sheet around her, she was still breathless, and she didn't know what Dean was doing, she hope that she wasn't going to become just another one night stand. Dean thought to himself, as he sat on the edge of the bed about what had just happened. He turned back around to face Becca who was laying on her side facing away from him, she wasn't the annoying little girl that use to follow him around when they were younger. She was beautiful, resourceful, and stubborn to boot. He crawled back over to her and laying on his side head resting on his hand he tugged at the sheet, she turned over in the bed, and after a long meaningful stare and silence that passed between both of them, he got underneath the sheets with her, and kissed her softly, as he pulled her into his chest. That night Becca fell asleep in Dean Winchester's arms.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! WOOWEE R&R below and tell me what you thought :)


	18. Chapter 18

Dean woke up, and rolled over to find Becca still asleep, her hair tumbling over her bare back, he smiled as he carefully placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder so as not to wake her up before getting out of bed. He threw on his pants and grabbed his shirt from the floor and left her room, throwing his shirt on as he got outside. Sam might still be asleep, then again if he wasn't what would be Dean's excuse for not coming back during the night. Dean walked into his and Sam's room, to find Sam sitting at the table up and ready for the day. "

Hey" Sam said looking up to see Dean coming in rubbing his hand on his head and down across his face.

"You look like hell. Where were you last night?" He asked as Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the top.

"Found a hot piece of ass at the bar. Totally shook her all night long." Dean said sitting down across from Sam.

"Seriously man?! Too much information." He said to Dean going back to his laptop. Good, Dean thought to himself he doesn't suspect anything. He could only imagine what Sam would say or do to Dean if he found out that the hot piece of ass from the bar had been Becca. Dean finished his beer and then got up to get a shower in. He stood in the stream of the water thinking about last night, about Becca, about how she had felt underneath him, about how she had moved with him. The way her skin smelled, the way her lips tasted. Dean turned on the cold water that snapped his focus back to the task of the day. Dean jumped out of the shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a solid black t-shirt. He ran a towel threw his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom, and slipped on his boots. Sam was sipping on a cup of coffee and eating a breakfast sandwich.

"Is that my sandwich?" Dean asked eyeballing the egg and cheese sandwich that Sam shoved in his mouth.

"Probably" Sam said in between bites.

"I'm not sure though" he said looking at the wrapper.

"Did yours say Dean on it?" raising a quizzical brow.

"Obviously Sam!"

"Ohhh, nope, sorry man I haven't seen it." Pushing the last bit in his mouth. Dean fumed it was too early to start this crap, he walked back to the fridge elbowing Sam in the back of the head. Grabbing the gallon of milk and taking a swig straight from the carton. Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"Really dude, you're so childish." Sam said annoyed at his brother.

"Dude you're such a girl" Dean snapped back, putting the carton of milk back in the fridge.

"Are you ready to go? We got to go now if we want to make it to New Hope by noon, and it's already ten. Becca's contact said to meet them at the diner there."

"Yea, let's go." Sam said, picking up his laptop, and stuffing it into his bag. Sam and Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot and cruised out of sight as Becca watched from her window, sipping on her second cup of coffee and eating a piece of cold pizza. She had gotten up shortly after Dean had left, she had always been a really light sleeper. She threw on a pair of clean underwear a bra and a silky tank top. She looked around the room, it was a disaster zone!

Apparently last night had gotten a little more out of control then she thought it had. She smiled as she thought back to the night before, where she had fallen into the arms of Dean Winchester, deep within the throws of love.

"HOME SCHOOL HIGH FIVE!" she said as she brought her hands above her head. If only Dean had been there he would have ridiculed her for eternity and never have let her live that down. She turned on the radio as "Ke$ha's "We R Who We R" came across the air, she loved the classic rock just like Dean but her guilty pleasure was definitely Ke$ha. Her hair was still hanging down past her shoulders, it was evident that the beast would be in control today. She put on her glasses and started dancing around her room in nothing but her underwear. She picked up her clothes from the night before, they smelled just like Dean's cologne, she threw them into a bag and made up the bed. She finished getting dressed as the song ended, and grabbed her small backpack from the chair at the table. Sam and Dean were off today, they'd reach New Hope in about an hour, and knowing them especially with how thorough Sam liked to be they might not be back for a while. She slide a note under the guys door and headed into town to do some more research of her own, and possibly a little shopping, it was time to go undercover. She got into town and the first thing she did was grab a bottle of water from the convenient store.

Sparta, Tennessee had proved too be a hunter's dream mainly because of its' size, it was about an hour away from Nashville. It was just a little no where's town where everybody knew everything about everybody else. Which was good in her line of work, it made it easy to acquire the information she needed, the only bad thing about that was that she'd have to sift through all the gossip to find out what was really true and what wasn't. She ground her teeth at that thought, she walked down the side walk past all the shops, everything was very country esq. Sparta came equipped with its own grocery store, a diner, a country charm and other cute little shops and a bar. Becca had been admiring her surroundings and had completely forgotten to pay attention to where she was going, when all of sudden she fell forward after running smack dab into an elderly man sitting at a table outside the little café. The man's coffee sloshed out of his cup onto the table as he was raising his cup to his mouth. She ninja rolled on the ground, before landing on her butt. The older gentlemen looked down at his assailant, sitting back in his chair.

"Young lady." He said coolly, one hand in his lap the other holding onto this coffee cup on the table, making sure that nothing else would spill.

"No man likes to be attacked, so early in the morning." He raised an eye brow at her as she sat on the ground brushing off her pants.

"You could have given me a heart attack." He said holding his chest with his other hand, to test it everything was still beating, before looking down at his cup and pouted.

"And all before I finished my cup of coffee. . ." he looked back down after taking another gulp and saw the coffee forming a puddle that pooled on the table. He shook his head at the sight "such a waste."

"I'm sorry" Becca said pulling herself up off the ground, the old man offered her a seat next to him and waved out a waitress. Becca lifted her leg up and put it on the chair next to her, her ankle throbbed from the pain that it went through last night and now the pain got worse.

"Hey Gus, who's your lady friend?" The Pettit blonde asked him, as she came out of the café, and noticed Becca sitting in the chair next to him.

"I don't know . . . she assaulted me though, and before I even finished my morning cup of joe." There was a silent pause as the young blonde laid a hand on his shoulder and looked from Gus to Becca. She looked down at Becca's leg, and saw the bruising

"Are you alright honey?" she asked.

"Her?! What about me?" he blinked, and pouted like he was an injured puppy.

"She ran full steam into me like a freight train, could have broken my hip, or given me a heart attack."

"Is your hip broken?"

"No"

"Heart still beating?"

"Yes."

"Okay then" she replied to Gus, before turning her attention to Becca "don't listen to him hon, he's like this with all the ladies." She said with a chuckle wiping up the spilled coffee from the table.

"Truth be told . . ." Gus continued, "She's as cute as a button. I kinda liked it . . . you can blow my whistle anytime little darlin'." He said leaning in across the table from Becca, as his face lit up and he gave her a sly smile. Becca felt her face turn red from embarrassment, while the waitress mortified, shouted at him and slapped him on the arm. Running back into the café doing several catholic crosses and uttering about fifty Hail Mary's. "Well now that she's gone, who are you?" He asked putting a wrinkled hand on hers, she gently pulled her hand away from under his.

"My name is . . ." She paused trying to remember her cover. Rule number one too being a hunter, always remember your cover story, no matter what? "My name is Becca Harker, I'm an agent with the FBI" she said grimacing at the older gentleman.

"Ooooooooo" he sneered, "A woman with a badge." He said. She could tell by the way that he was moving closer to her that he was aroused, which grossed her out and made her want to bathe in hand sanitizer. She imagined that this would be Dean in about thirty to forty years. She gave another small shudder there are just some images that you can't erase from your memory.

"Yes, and a gun too." She cooed as he backed off a little, but she had to hand it to him, he certainly was persistent. "I'm here looking into the murder victims the ones that happened three weeks ago! But can't seem to make heads or tails of anything, people keep telling me different things and it's hard to piece it all together." The old man sat bolt upright in his chair again, glaring at her as if he could see straight through her, like he was getting ready to call her bluff.

"You look really young to be a federal agent . . . How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three" Becca said, surprised that this old geezer was playing twenty questions with her, "I'm a rookie, and it's my second day on the job."

"Well that explains a lot" Gus retorted, clasping his hands together. Becca looked appalled. How dare he judge her like that, he didn't know anything about her. She wanted to slap him like the waitress had, take his precious hot coffee and dump it in his lap, take taffy and mold it over his dentures to ensure that he never talked again. Then he spoke . . . "You haven't been asking the right people, you don't wanna just be flashing your badge around, you're gonna scare people into a stupor then no one will talk to ya." Who was this guy she thought? "If you want answers then you gotta ask yourself the tough questions, the question that has everybody scared out of their minds here."

"What is the tough questions, what are people so afraid of?" she said intrigued by this old man.

"Why are the dead walking?" The old man looked around him to see if anybody was listening, Great, Becca thought to herself, he was a nut, off his rocker, insane, delusional, a crazy old codger, and probably a paranoid conspiracy theorist. She got a chill down her spine, she'd take a vengeful spirit over one of those any day, and at least she could handle those.

"Look, go see Little John down at Keller's Tavern, he's got the inside scoop that you're looking for, really great young man." She was skeptical, but she thought that it couldn't hurt as long as it meant that she got out of the same proximity of this guy. She stood up to leave, as Gus grabbed her wrist, for an old coot he was pretty strong. "How about a kiss for the road?" He gave a gravelly chuckle as she smile and slapped him on the face. She didn't feel any pity on the man as she walked away, headed for the bar, she was thirsty anyway and water just wasn't cutting it anymore.

She walked into the tavern and up to the bar leaning in she asked where she could find Little John, the bar tender point to the corner where a man sat slowly drinking a beer. Becca thanked the man before going over and starting up a conversation. His name did not suit him at all. When she had gotten a better look at him she gulped in fear. He was far from little, she say about 6'2 and about 300 pounds of shear muscle matter. He was clad in biker wear, but the expression on his face looked as though he had watched one too many re-runs of the notebook. "Little John?" She asked as she neared the table, he lifted his head to face her his expression hardened.

"Depends on whose askin?" He replied before lower his head to the table again and took another drink. Becca gulped, but found enough bravery to reply, he looked like if angered he could snap her like a twig.

"My name is Becca Harker, I'm with the FBI. A man named Gus told me that I could find you here, told me that you had the inside scoop of what was going on around town." She said cautiously like a question, unsure if he would even respond to her.

"Gus should learn to keep his nose out of other people's business, and so should you." He said glaring up at her. "Please just leave me alone."

"Sir, I really would like to know what is going on, no one will talk to me or give me a straight answer." Becca said sitting down next to him at the table and placing a gentle hand on his massive forearm, she waved down a server and ordered another beer for Little John and a Tequila shot for herself. Little John looked at her confused . . .

"Aren't you on duty?"

"Yea, but I could use a break, how bout you?" She replied as she threw back the shot that the server placed before her. "Please . . . help me." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"About three weeks ago, everything was fine and dandy, I and the misses rode down from Nashville to get out of the city. Sparta was everything that we hoped it would be quiet and peaceful." He paused and Becca looked at him her head cocked to one side, trying to imagine little John as a family man with a wife. He didn't look like the kind of man who was all rainbows and ponies, then again she had been wrong about men before thinking back to last night's fiasco with Dylan, and she gave a small shudder. Little John began talking again, "My wife wanted to stop at the hotel just down the road to rest, and I decided that I would go out to get some food for us." Silent sobs racked his body as his giant finger wiped away the small tears that flowed from his eyes. Becca who in a way was much like Dean in the area of not really knowing what to do when a person cried, gave several small pats to the big man's back, motioning to the server again who brought over another shot of tequila as Becca downed it before the man lifted his head again. "I was only gone for about an hour and when I came back, Lisa was lying on the floor in the bathroom lying in a puddle of her own blood. I called 911 but she was already gone." Becca felt sorry for the man. "Lisa was the first, I stayed behind to do some investigating myself, I thought she maybe fell and hit her head off the sink. . . she was always sort of clumsy, but the coroner said that it wasn't an accident and the sheriff's department was less then helpful" he said as he finished his beer. "Lisa was the first out of five victims, to all suffer the same injuries, but I'm sure you already figured that out. Whatever is going on here though seems to have stopped to have moved on, and good riddance to it although it leaves many of us without any answers." Becca sighed, this was getting her no where's fast she needed hard evidence, solid information, a clue, a track, a name. For the love of sanity she pleaded within her mind just give her something she could work with . . .

"Look . . . Little John, I am so sorry to hear about your wife, and I know that my apology can't bring her back, but you said that you hung around afterwards, maybe you picked up on something that was said?" He stared at her, running a hand over the top of his head before answering.

"Well this small guy, young officer, I think his name was Dylan something. I was in the office one day trying to pull the files from the other vics cause they are public files, and he snaps at me and tells me that they are off limits. So we got into a sort of rough and tumble, and he was pretty strong for such a little guy had me pinned on the floor hands behind my back and in handcuffs in no time flat. Mumbling something along the lines of I'll pay for that, and threating an officer. He threw me in a cell in the back, but there was something not quite right about him, something about his eyes, there was like a twitch, a glimmer in his eye. He left me in the cell and stepped outside the door, but what he didn't know was that I could still hear him. He got a phone call and was talking to someone on the other end who seemed to thrilled at the progress that was being made. He told him that they would be ready to move out any time to the final location." Now they were getting somewhere, Little John was two sheets to the wind as Becca grabbed the collar of his shirt to gain his attention, as his head started to drop slowly to the table.

"Where was this location?" Becca urged, hoping that he could still remember.

"Everything is sort of fuzzy right now" he said picking up his head as he belched, the fumes hitting Becca's face as she did her best to not throw up right there. She took a glass of water and threw it in his face, making him thrash around in his chair as she pulled on his collar getting right in his face.

"WHAT LOCATION?" she yelled, trying to get his attention now that he was more awake and alert.

"Devil's Lake, North Dakota . . .The guy on the phone said he had big plans for Devil's Lake" he trailed off and then spoke again. "He may have also mentioned that there was some big bru haha that was going to go down in Sioux Falls." Becca released his collar as he sat up and grabbed his things, Bobby?! He couldn't mean Bobby? Little John got up and stumbled to the door before turning back around, "I also heard Dylan talking about two US Marshals and an FBI agent, I assume that's you kid."

"What did he say?" Becca swallowed hard.

"Something about having big plans for them and that they wouldn't last very long here. . ." He saw Becca's face she looked mortified. "But hey what do I know, take care of yourself kid, and if you get the chance take my advice and get the hell outta dodge!" He tipped his hat at her and stumbled out into the night, the server came around to pick up the mess that had come from Little John thrashing around. She brought the bottle of tequila over and filled Becca's glass. Becca was horrified, Dylan was no longer a threat but who was the man that he had been talking too. Was the wraith still alive after all these years, what plans did he have, she feared that this might be another Azure, Montana, she cringed at the thought. All these people where dying and it was all her fault, the one job that she hadn't finished. Becca shook her, no this wasn't her fault, but she felt helpless all the same. She knew that she had to relax and calm down, she would explain everything to the boys when they got back. The waitress bumped into her and apologized she was headed back to the bar as Becca pulled on her sleeve.

"Just leave the bottle." Becca said, taking the bottle from the waitress and chugging its contents, if it was going to be that kinda night, she didn't want to remember any of it.

**A/N: Well I feel like I haven't posted anything for poor Becca in months! So forgive me for any grammatical and spelling errors those I claim as my own. The next chapter is a little funky I must warn you, it is sort of a weird filler chapter I promise it gets better after the next chapter :) Please R&R below :) **


	19. Chapter 19

Sam and Dean had been on the road for the last two hours before finally reach New Hope. They pulled into the diner parking lot and sat in the car, Becca's contact said to meet him there around noon. But the diner looked completely empty, in fact they hadn't seen anybody on the roads since they entered into town.

Dean looked at Sam confused and annoyed, he was really hoping that this wasn't just some fluke informant that Becca had cooked up. In all honesty all he wanted was to be back at the motel, sipping on an ice cold beer, and holding Becca in his arms. Who needed casa erotica or busty Asian beauties when he had his own girlfriend . . . Wait?! Girlfriend, had that actually popped into his head, things did seem pretty serious, Dean thought, but it had really only been one night. Was he actually turning into a domestic? Sitting in the car, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts came on over the radio playing "I Love Rock n Roll", as Dean took a trip down memory lane.

_Summer 1998 Sioux Falls, South Dakota _

_John had left Sam and Dean with Bobby, while he took a case in Louisville, something about a ragaru. He told the boys that it would be no longer than three weeks tops that was almost two months ago. Becca, Bobby's niece had come to stay with him for the summer while her mom and dad took up a couple cases up north. Dean had to give up his room and bunk with Sam, which he didn't mind he was used to it by now. But he hated it when Becca came for the summer, mainly because that meant he had to "play nice" whenever Bobby was around. _

_One night Bobby had been out in the shop, as Becca took the keys to his car out of his jacket pocket which was hanging on the coat rack in the hall. Dean watched from the shadows of the top of the staircase as she snuck out the door and across the yard to Bobby's car. She jumped in the front seat and turned over the engine, just enough to put the car in drive. Dean chuckled, as he watched her look over her shoulder to see if Bobby had noticed. Dean jogged down the stairs and grabbed his coat off the hook, quietly shut the front door behind him walking off the porch and coming up behind her with so much stealth that she didn't even notice he was there. Until he spoke, she jumped into the air, she had on a pair of short Daisy Duke Shorts and a blue plaid, short sleeve shirt with tennis shoes. Her hair was tied up in its usual messy bun, she was the epitome of your classic sixteen year old girl, Dean thought to himself, and at nineteen he found it really hard to not hit on her, she was actually quite beautiful for her age, and she was quite mature too, not like these teeny boppers that he had chased after. _

_"Dammit Winchester!" She said in a dull roar elbowing him in the side, as Dean had grabbed a hold of her mouth as a joke. Dean put a hand to his side as he bent over trying to gasp for air, before standing back up and giving a quite laugh. _

_"You should have seen your face." He laughed mimicking her facial expression, as she rolled her eyes at him. _

_"What do you want Dean?! Are you hear to rat me out?!" She asked annoyed at how childish he was acting. _

_"Me, a rat?" He gasped in false shock, putting his hands back in the pockets of his jacket. She crossed her arms over her chest looking unimpressed. _

_"Where you going?" He asked her putting a hand on the trunk of the car. _

_"Out" she replied. _

_"Out? Well that's real specific." Dean said now leaning up against the back of the car facing her, licking his top lip. _

_"You need any help?" He asked patting the hood of the trunk, implying that he was up an adventure and would be glad to help. _

_"No, its fine I got it." She said sarcastically, not wanting anything in return from Dean Winchester._

_"Okay, suit yourself, have a goodnight." He said pursing his lips together and shoving off the back of the car and walking back towards the house. Walking slowly, he knew she would eventually give in, in three . . . two . . . _

_"Dean! . . . Wait!" she shouted as quietly as possible as he cocked his head to the side and walked back to her. _

_"I could use . . . a little help." She struggled to say to him, as he nodded his head and got behind the car with her and started to push the car down the drive, before she stopped and looked over at him. _

_"But if you tell Bobby, I swear Winchester I will salt and burn you alive!" He shook his head and let out a laugh. _

_"Deal" He said as they got the car to the end of the drive before he hopped in the driver's seat and they took off. About three miles out, Becca told Dean to pull down an old dirt road into an open field. With no street lights the stars were clearly visible, and as Dean pulled in he noticed that there was a small fire pit. He concluded that this must have been Becca's secret get away. She hopped out of the car with Dean close behind, she asked him to get a fire started as he did what he was told. For being only three years younger than him, she had an effect on him that he couldn't quite place. _

_"I like to get away whenever I can." Becca said sitting next to the fire pit as he threw on a couple more logs. _

_"I like to think about what life without hunting, without daily training and combat fighting would be like…" she looked across the field._

_"Just two more years and I'm outta here." Dean looked at her, he had never known a life outside of hunting since his mom had died almost fifteen years ago. Becca reminded him a little of her, and it wasn't just Becca, he could see it affecting Sam as well. Dean sat next to her on the ground, handing her a flask which he pulled out of his jacket pocket. She looked at him quizzically. . . _

_"You're a horrible role model." _

_"It's only water" Dean replied, nudging her with the flask. Becca took a sip before coughing and choking. _

_"Or maybe it was watered down?" _

_"Are you trying to kill me Winchester?!" She chocked, tears rolling down her eyes, as she tried to clear her throat. _

_"It'll put hair on your chest." He said laughing taking a swig off the top. _

_"I'm a chick you idgit!" She said, as Dean went and turned on the radio in the car. I love Rock n' Roll came on. Becca went over and grabbed a couple of mason jars from a box hidden behind the wood pile. She handed one to Dean, as he watched her run around the field like a complete spaz trying to catch little lightning bug. Dean felt foolish, truth be told he felt like a girl, he thought to himself that all he needed now was a set of matching pigtails and he'd be ready to go. Eventually he gave up and sat down on the ground, his back leaning against Bobby's car, Becca came over and joined him, holding onto a jar that lit up with the glow of fireflies. Dean looked at her jar and then back at his which was practically empty. He started to shake the jar a little watching the fireflies sway back and forth. _

_"Stop, you'll kill them!" Becca whimpered, reaching out for the jar as Dean pulled it just out of reach. Raising an eyebrow at her before looking back at the jar. They were only bugs, Becca knew that but Becca had seen too much death in her lifetime, this was her safe haven, she didn't want death to find its way in here. _

_"Well what do we do now?" He said shaking the jar again, ignoring her puppy dog eyes. _

_"Whaddya mean?" Becca asked holding her jar in her lap, rubbing her fingers over the top of the lid. _

_"I mean you dragged me all the way out here, to the middle of now where . . ." he said flashing her a wicked smile. _

_"Get real Winchester, we are not turning my uncle's car into some tail wagon so that you can exert your male dominance or whatever guys are calling it these days. Besides if I recall, you were a willing participant in tonight's little escapade." She said looking over at him, as his smile slowly vanished. _

_"Well I was just making sure that you didn't hurt yourself sweetheart, Bobby would skin me alive if anything happened to you . . ." She scowled at him, fire burning in her eyes as he continued._

_"Besides . . . you're not really my type . . ." Dean said trying to make a snappy comeback shaking his head while standing up and releasing the fireflies from their prison. _

_"First off!" Becca yelled standing to her feet dropping the jar to the ground as it shattered. _

_"I am not your responsibility, I can take care of myself." She said shoving a finger into his chest. _

_"Second, you don't have a type because you have no respect for yourself, and you don't have any respect for women, and I wouldn't dare be caught with you if you were the last guy on the planet." Dean's face grew red with anger, as Becca breathed out heavily getting right into Deans face she knew that she may have struck a nerve but she didn't care. _

_"You know this whole tough chick thing is really unbecoming, maybe you need to get some to release all this pent up rage." He said before shoving her away with his fingers, she stumbled back on her heels as he walked away further out into the field. Becca gasped, had he really just pushed her? _

_"WINCHESTER!" She yelled throwing her shoe at him, hitting him in the back of the head as he continued walking away from her._

_"DEAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. When she realized that he wasn't going to turn back around, she ran toward him with enough rage to take down a linebacker. She jumped on his back locking her arms around his throat as he stumbled forward trying to keep his balance. He clawed at her arms trying to pry them away from his throat. He grabbed one of her arms and flipped her over his shoulder onto her back, as she grunted in pain when she hit the ground. _

_"What the HELL do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?! You could've killed me!" He said bent over coughing, rubbing his neck. But Becca rebounded and was on her feet tackling him from the side. They struggled on the ground, Becca delivering a solid blow to his nose causing it to bleed, before Dean used his hips to throw her off of him. He wiped at the blood pouring from his nose, it didn't feel broken but she had definitely did a number on it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her stumbling toward him, he saw the blood trickling from her head, and voted that she must have hit her head on the ground when he threw her off of him. He grabbed her arm, and twisted his body so she fell landing on the ground and he put his full weight on top of her. She was dazed and thrashing underneath him. His hand pinning down her wrists, and his feet spreading her legs so she couldn't knee him where it counted. _

_"What is your problem?" He shouted down at her. _

_"You!" she screamed up at him. _

_"You're the problem . . ." Dean stared down at her taken aback, he thought that were having a moment earlier, apparently that moment was gone. _

_"Me?!" _

_"Yes, you! You, are always trying to start something, you tease me because the way I look, because I'm not some slinky blonde that is willing to jump in the back seat with you. Because, I'm the better hunter and you can't handle that." He scoffed still holding onto her, in case this was sort of trick. _

_"I have looked up to you Dean since I was nine, and you have always been a major douche. You have always, always looked down on me and treated me like I was beneath you." She shoved him off of her as she sat up. She had been right, she had always seemed like a major burden to him and he always had looked at her like a kid sister, nothing more than that. _

_"Becca . . . look I just never really saw you in that way." Dean said giving her a remorseful look. _

_"That's just it Dean, you never really saw me at all." Dean tried to soothe her by putting an arm around her shoulder like he had always done with Sam. _

_"I'm not Sam, Dean you can stop pretending". She said getting to her feet and then lending a hand to Dean who took it and hoisted himself up off the ground. Dean pulled a twig out of Becca's hair which was disheveled before pulling the hair tie out completely letting her hair free, he liked it when her hair was down. She brushed the dirt off her shorts before looking up at Dean the blood had stopped flowing from his nose, and in the scuffle the leather jacket had gotten a tear, it broke her heart. Dean spoke to her in a whisper . . . _

_"You should have never been overlooked." He said and before either one knew what the other was going to do. Dean leaned down and with a gentle hand on the back of her neck her pulled her in for a soft kiss, before breaking free. Becca clung to Dean's jacket collar as he carried her, wrapped around his waist to the car. They got into the car, as clothes were flying everywhere, when all of a sudden a loud thumping came at the window, both of them looked up to see Bobby shining a flash light at them.. _

_"Young lady, I'll advise you to put your clothes back on. And boy you and I are gonna have a long talk when we get back."_

Dean flashed back to reality when he heard a knock on the window of the impala. He opened the door to see a kid who couldn't have been any older than nineteen, he had piercings and tattoos all over his body.

"You're late", Dean growled.

"Really? I don't see anybody here except us, so that must mean that I'm actually early." Dean's nostrils flared as he tried desperately not to shoot the kid in the parking lot. The kid noticed and flinched a little, before speaking again.

"You must be Sam and Dean Winchester," Both of them nodded

"Yea Becca said that you'd be coming, my name's Lizard."


	20. Chapter 20

"Lizard?" Dean said saying it sarcastically like a question, before looking over at Sam who gave him a shrug.

"Is that short for something?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really" the kid said laughing, "It's my covert name, cause I'm in and I'm out. Incognito you know." He said shouldering his bag and going over to the door of the diner, and picking the lock, the guys followed close behind as he turned the open sign to closed and pulled the blinds.

"Hey Lizard where is everybody else?" Sam asked sitting down in a booth as Lizard slid in next to Dean, who moved as close to the wall as possible. Sam gave Dean a look that told him to grow up a little.

"There is nobody else, it's a ghost town." He replied hijacking Sam's laptop.

"You mean like in an old John Wayne film?" Dean said smiling proud to have understood the connection.

"No I mean like a ghost town, like everybody died but their spirits are still around." Lizard said typing away, not even looking up as one of the doors to the back of the diner squeaked on its hinges, both boys looked in the general direction. As Lizard continued...

"yea New Hope was a bustling town about fifty years ago than a fire destroyed everything, people tried to return and rebuild. But no one lasted longer than a week, before vacating the town or straight up disappearing."

"You mean Casper the friendly freakin ghost lives here and will gank a man if threatened?" Dean said a little more afraid, knowing that there was not only one vengeful spirit but multiple

"And you brought us here . . . why?"

"It helps me to think." He said accessing the files on the computer Dean cocked his gun which was loaded with salt rounds as Sam went for the kitchen to look for anything made of iron.

"Looks like Becca filled you guys in for the most part, and I see that you acquired the files from the sheriff's department." He said looking up at Dean.

"Yea sure did." He said, looking around for Sam.

"Ohhhh . . . must have been Becca." He said looking back down at the laptop continuing to go through all the information, as Dean looked back at him, what would one more vengeful spirit be he thought contemplating strangling the kid. No one tells him how to do his job, or to do it better.

"What makes you think that I didn't get the files myself?" Dean scowled, lizard just kept typing away at the laptop his head moving from side to side as he speed read through the information there.

"Did she flash another cop?" Lizard asked.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Becca, did she flash another cop . . . you know for the information."

"No" Dean replied gruffly.

"That's a shame . . . " he said as he took a flash drive out of his bag and stuck it into Sam's laptop.

"She flashed one back in 03, saved my ass from the slammer. Drunk and Disorderly Conduct you know man. So anyway this girl about 5'2, massive beast like hair, awesome body comes walking in to the sheriff's department one day, and asks if I could be released. . . She is one hell of a tracker man, girl has the power of a blood hound, and she will hunt your ass down. And I'm a hot commodity! So anyway the deputy says that he has to see some form of ID and Becca tells him that I'm her brother, which is weird cause I never knew I had a sister." He chuckled but Dean looked unimpressed.

"So anyway, the cop gives her this whole reason why I couldn't be released, and Becca just pops the buttons of her shirt right in front of the guy, she's standing there completely shirtless even I stared. I mean have you ever seen her body. She's smoking hot!" Dean, knew all too well what he was talking about, but this was Becca he was talking about, and Dean felt overly protective of her, not to mention that they were apparently a thing now, the little green monster started to rear its ugly head, and Lizard just kept going.

"So anyway she got the deputy to drop the charges and to release me. But man what I wouldn't give to see that again." Lizard said looking up toward the ceiling smiling, as the flash drive beeped in completion, he rose from the table and stuffed the flash drive into his pocket and put Sam's laptop back into his bag.

"Your mutant freak-a-zoid friends are on the move again, they high tailed it outta Sparta the minute that you guys arrived, Dylan was the only left, and he was meant for you guys. But since you mutilated and torched his ass the big guy wants revenge, everything is going down in Devil's Lake, and I'd say you have about three days tops before all hell breaks loose." Lizard told Dean as Sam came running out from the kitchen, and grabbed his back pack from the booth.

"I really hope that your absence means that you stopped to make me a burger." Dean said standing too his feet, in a less than hopeful tone of voice, gun at the ready.

"You know, Casper."

"Yea"

"Well I think I may have just pissed him off" as the room turned cold, Lizard ran for the door.

"Well that's my cue to leave." He replied opening up the door.

"Guy's it's been a pleasure . . . please try not to you know, die." "

Wait where are you going?" Sam yelled at him.

"In and out my friend, I told you I'm in and I'm out." He said with a smile as Sam looked at him mortified, Dean was slowly backing up towards the door himself firing at a spirit who lunged at them, as it disappeared into thin air.

"What about the information we need." Dean yelled over his shoulder still backing up.

"Don't worry I downloaded everything down on Sam's laptop." He said exiting the diner as Dean and Sam fired off another couple of shots, before he popped his head back in.

"Oh, it's under Casper the Friendly Fricking Ghost! Good luck guys." Then he was gone.

**A/N: So quick note, I plan to finish off the Becca story tonight! WOOT WOOT! Ok R&R below and let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

Later on that night after getting back from New Hope, Dean sat on the bed eating a plate of wings and flipping through the channels. Sam sat on the other bed going through the information that Lizard had given them on his laptop. They would leave first thing in the morning for Devil's Lake, North Dakota. But they would have to wait until Becca returned. They had gotten her note that she had slide under the door earlier on that day, she hadn't been back in almost nine hours but the guys weren't all that concerned. For such a small person she carried a lot of rage and aggression they had no doubt in their minds that she could handle things herself if it was absolutely necessary. Sam was sitting comfortably, finally relaxing after the day they had. He watched Dean flip through the TV channels over his laptop and wished that he could settle on something. All of a sudden Sam's phone began to vibrate, and it nearly made him jump out of bed, Dean was unaware what was going on, and probably for the best he had enough things to worry about. Sam checked his phone and listened to the voice mail that followed.

_Heyyyyyyyy Sammmmmmmmmm, sooooooooo I found this really great place in town (Becca hiccups over the message) I really think you should come check it out, (she whispers on the phone) But don't tell Dean, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's a secret. (Hears music and ruckus in the background) HEY, it's a secret!...SHUB UP He'll hear you! . . . Yea touch it again and I'll break the other finger! Wait is this even on? Sammmmmy? (hears her giggle) he must be sleeping._

Sam understood now even though her speech was slurred and it made it really hard to understand her. He knew a drunk phone call when he heard one, and if she was anything like Dean . . . oooo relish the thought, he just hopped he would get there in time before anything really happened. He grabbed his coat and his wallet.

"Dean I'm going into town, gonna grab some food, you want anything?"

"Didn't you just eat?"

"I'm really hungry" Sam said zipping up his coat.

"do you want anything or not?" Dean was still shoving chicken wings in his mouth, he was covered in sauce and crumbs as he wiped his face on his sleeve and patted his stomach.

"Nah, I'm watching my figure" he mused as Sam threw a shoe at him hitting him in the head as he walked out the door. Sam drove to Keller's Tavern and parked the car. Please still have close on, please, please, PLEASE! Sam begged as he stepped out of the car and walked into the bar. American Woman was playing on the jukebox, as he went up to the bar and talked to the bar tender.

"Excuse me." Sam said one had on the bar, a nervous smile playing across his face and a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

"Have you, by any chance seen a girl about so high?" raising a hand halfway up his chest.

"Brown massive curly hair?" The bar tender without speaking a word pointed over to the pool table in the corner. Sam followed the man's finger and saw Becca standing on top of the pool table dancing around the pool stick like it was a pole in a strip club. Her hips swung back and forth to the music as she dropped down to all fours and crawled across the table to one of the many men that had gathered around her. She tugged on his tie getting really close to his face like she was going to kiss him before shoving him back by his face. It was obvious that she was smashed. As she stood back up she noticed Sam at the bar and gave an excited wave, her face lighting up.

"SAMMMMMMY! COME JOIN ME!" She screamed, he just smiled at her and told her that he was just gonna sit this one out.

"WHAT?" she yelled over the music

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU. . . I'M AN AMERICAN WOMAN!" She sung out, half singing and half laughing as she lifted up her shirt and bra. The men around the table gave a yell of approval as she lowered her shirt and pointed at Sam who was mortified and confused and blushing at the same time. He had seen plenty of boobs in his lifetime and definitely enjoyed them all, but she was his oldest friend, his first real crush, and she was completely hammered. She continued dancing to the music and whipping her hair back and forth, as the song came to a close she miscalculated her steps and completely fell off the table onto the floor.

"Becca?!" Sam yelled, as he jumped up off the bar stool ready to rush over to her.

"I'm fine!" she yelled thrusting a thumbs up into the air.

"WOOOOOOOO!" She yelled jumping up off the floor like nothing had even happened. She held onto her head as she made her way over to the bar where Sam was he helped her up on a bar stool.

"Could we get a glass of water, please" Sam asked the bar tender who nodded.

"No!" Becca said very firmly.

"Only shots of your finest tequila. . . More tequila, more love, more EVERYTHING is better!" She said throwing back another shot

"You know Sammy, I think they have a song about tequila." She slurred.

"Tequila makes her clothes FALL OFF!" As she lifted up her shirt again, another approving yell came from the crowd of men.

"How many drinks have you had tonight Becca?" Sam asked, not knowing if she'd even remember. Starring into her eyes, they were as big as saucers.

"Only about ten shots of tequila . . . nope make it a bottle" Sam gave her a shocked look, before she continued.

"Then there was the five Jack Daniel double shots . . . sooooooooooo ummm . . ." Becca stuck out her tongue to the side and squinted with one eye as she thought through the math.

"Fifteen shots, which means that I am officially vaccinated for every hangover from here till . . . I don't even know when."

"Make that your strongest cup of coffee!" Sam yelled back at the bar tender.

"Ahhh you're no fun, just like your brother." She said poking him in the arm so hard that it nearly knocked her off the bar stool, as Sam reached out with cat like reflexes to steady her as she regained a little balance. "

Where is my cupcake tonight?" Sam wondered if she was talking about Dean

"Ooooooo Sam I want a cupcake now, cupcakes are good."

"Why does he call me cupcake? I don't look like a cupcake." She said felling her body and holding onto her boobs giving him a big smile.

"Some people Sam, they are driven to drink, but not meeeeeeeeee I'm driven to bake cupcakes . . . wait . . . no that's not right." Shaking her head she sounded very unsure about her answer. Sam just stared at her and nodded his head, trying very hard not to laugh at her and their current predicament.

"When life gives you cupcakes, demand whiskey." She said reaching over the bar and grabbing for the whiskey bottle. Sam grabbing her and taking away the bottle as the bar tender came rushing back yelling at them and placing the cup of coffee down in front of them.

"Sorry, we were just leaving." Sam said placing the bottle back on the bar and grabbing Becca's hand as they left the bar and sat outside on the hood of the impala.

"Whatttttt? NO! It's my constitutional right to get drunk" she wined, before tugging free from his grasp and stumbling around the parking lot. She leaned up against the pole of the bar's porch and sunk down. Sam came over to assist her in standing,

"Aww Becca." He said shaking his head,

"What happened to you?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm Tequila" she said in a hushed sarcastic tone, smiling and shaking her head before grabbing her stomach and then placing a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. She had accomplished what she had wanted, she drank away the pain and the hurt and the conversation with Little John from earlier. He just stared at her, amazed, and befuddled looking her over after getting her on top of the impala.

"Little Sammy Winchesters' all grown up now." She slurred as she laid back on the hood of the impala, an arm resting across her face to block out the light from the street lamps. Sam gave her a bottle of water and some ibuprofen as he stood next to her in case she rolled off the hood.

"You know, I remember that little crazy shaggy haired kid who followed me around like a lost little puppy, who drove your dad's truck into the lake." She let out a small laugh as Sam gave no response he just stood there silent hands resting on the hood as she continued.

"You always knew what you wanted Sammy, you knew that a hunters life wasn't for you. You escape from the life Sam, what the hell were you thinking, why would you come back?" She said placing her hand over her eyes to shade them, Sam looked up at her, she was right he had had a great life living with Jess, going to school. But he gave into his brother's pleas to find their dad, who even still was MIA. Jess had died and Dean and he had been through hell and back searching for John, it had been a rough couple of months. Becca looked up at him

"you were a fighter Sam, you fought for everything and everyone, what happened?" She asked, he looked at her and gave a small shrug.

"I lost a lot of fights." He said helping her, as she rolled off the side of the impala and landed on all fours throwing up into the grass. He kneeled down beside her, and rubbing her back as she held her hair throwing, up everything but her memories. She sat back against the side of the impala wiping her mouth on her shirtsleeve, as Sam sat back with her and passed her the bottle of water.

"Even Muhammad Ali lost a couple fights Sam, but it never stopped him from getting back in the ring." Sam chuckled as he closed his eyes and put his head back against the cold metal surface.

"Well when I'm ready to float like a butterfly and sting like bee, I'll let you know." He said looking over at her, her eyes were glazed over as she gave him a forced smile.

"I'm serious Sam, this life . . . , is never the one that our parents wanted for us. I could see it from the way my mom use to grill me whenever I wanted to hang out with friends instead of training at Bobby's. Or when your dad would send you and Dean out to the firing range. They were just too afraid to loosen the reins on us, to let go. Neither of our parents were really ever good at saying good bye, and they were both stubborn headed." They both laughed as Becca sipped at her water bottle, before lurching forward and dry heaving until yellow bile came up. Sam just sat there waiting for it to be over, as she finished and rolled over onto her back starring up into the night sky.

"That's all I ever wanted to do Sam . . . just break free." She closed her eyes as she started to nod off to sleep. This was the Becca that Sam remembered from his youth, the one that wanted out as much as he did but was bound by family, and duty to stay behind. She had grown up way to fast, and had never fully escaped like he had, and he tried to imagine what she would have been like if she had gotten the chance, to be a normal teen. He had asked himself the same question every time he stared at Dean, they were one in the same Dean and Becca. Both looking for answers, and trying to hold it all together in the process.

"Do you love him?" "Hmmm, What?!" Becca asked as she laid there on the ground.

"Dean . . . do you love him? I can see how you both act around each other, and I know that the kiss from last night wasn't really meant for me, was it?" He said looking at her, the look from his big sad puppy dog eyes burning into her skull. Becca sat up, resting on her elbows, truth be told she had felt really bad about the kiss, she didn't want to lead Sam on, to give him the wrong idea. They sat there, the silence was overwhelming.

"Yes . . . I love Dean." She said nodding her head, as Sam just smiled and leaned back against the impala's door.

"So it's the bad boys that you like." He said smirking at her and raising his eyebrows. She flung the water bottle at him so that a stream of water soaked his clothes.

"Shut up!" She said smiling at him and giving him a playful kick to the side of the leg so he fell over on his side on the ground.

"Truth be told, he's different now, he's not the same as he used to be you know." Sam knew all too well, Dean wasn't as hard as he had been, he was learning to actually live a little.

"Besides it's really hard to resist a bad boy, who's a good man" Becca said. Sam flashed a smile, still lying on his side on the ground.

"Look, Sam . . . I'm really sorry, about the kiss." Becca said looking at Sam before putting her head between her knees. Sam fidgeted on the ground. . .

"No . . . Becca, look I get it. To be honest if the roles were reversed I know Dean would have done the same thing. . ." Becca gave him a weird look

"Wait no, that sounds dirty," Becca raised her eyebrows and smiled letting out a small laugh.

"Not with ME!" Sam said sitting back up, laughing at his own horrible choice of words, Becca fell forward laughing hard, wrapping her arms around her stomach, her head resting on Sam's lap. Sam ran a soft hand over Becca's hair . . .

"Look as long as you and Dean are happy" he looked off into the distance before looking back down at her, "that's all I really care about Becs".

"Thanks Sammy" she said flashing him a smile. He nodded his head in approval and then shifted on the ground gently moving her head off his lap and grabbing her underneath both arms, and helping her too her feet.

"Easy . . . okay, you good?" She nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up before stumbling backwards into his arms.

"Yea, sure you are, a real brick house." He said with a chuckle as she glared up at him blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Sam opened the door of the car and helped her get in. He drove until they got to the motel and helped her to her room, she unlocked the door and turned around to face Sam who was still standing in her doorway. She placed a hand on his face, before standing on her tiptoes and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"That one was for real." She said before going inside her room, and shutting the door behind her. Sam left the room a big smile on his face, as he shook his head and entered into his own room. Becca spent the next half an hour, doing the Technicolor yawn. What had possessed her to drink that much, she thought to herself. She was definitely going to be paying for it in the morning. She got out of the clothes that she had been in and threw on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. She took out her contacts and put her glasses on before brushing her teeth quite thoroughly and throwing her hair up into a messy bun. Besides the pounding in her head that was slowly going away thanks to Sam's ibuprofen intervention she was the epitome of comfort. She turned out the lights and was just about to crash in bed when a knock came at the door. She walked over and stood on her tip toes looking out the peep hole before opening the door. Dean stepped into the room in nothing but his shorts. . .

"Dean? It's the middle of the night?" She said, staring up at him, he looked like he had just woken up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well you see, Sammy told me what happened." He said with a smile, before brushing a stubborn hair that had fallen and caressed the side of her face.

"So . . . you blew me off for a bottle of tequila, tequilas no good for you, it doesn't call, it doesn't write, it's not nearly as much fun to wake up too." He said coming closer and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him and going in for a kiss before she stopped him.

"Dean . . . not tonight" she said putting her hands on his bare chest, feeling his heart beat under her hand.

"I'm not even cute." She lisped, as he noticed that she had her retainer in. He lifted her head with his hand.

"I don't care" he said with a smile, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips as they lingered there in that moment. Becca threw her arms around Dean's neck as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. They got underneath the covers as Dean wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of him as she placed her arms around his their fingers intertwining. Dean placed a small kiss on the back of her neck as they both fell into a blissful sleep, lying there in each other's arms.

**A/N: A few cute and cuddly lines within this chapter belong to Grey's Anatomy, I just couldn't help myself but all rights for those lines go to the show and Shonda. Please R&R below.**


	22. Chapter 22

A knock came at the door as dawn broke, as Dean rolled out of bed to answer it, he grabbed the gun and pointed it at the door ready to blow off somebodies head, for waking him up so early in the morning. He looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Sam, he breathed a little easier and rested his head on the door looking over to the bed as Becca rolled over on her side still fast asleep from the night before. Dean crack open the door and stuck his head out, Sam gave him a once over as he noticed that Dean was still only in his shorts. Then he looked over Dean's shoulder to see Becca still asleep in bed, he told him that they should get ready to go if they were going to make it to Devil's Lake before the three days was up, they had already wasted enough time. Dean nodded and closed the door, turning back around as Becca stirred in bed.

Dean crawled across the mattress and hovered over Becca. He kissed her arm and continued up to her shoulder before reaching her neck. She squirmed underneath him, smiling her eyes closed, as his lips brushed against her skin. He had his arms and knees on either side of her now on the bed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Good morning" she said with a slight giggle.

"Good morning" he replied, starring down at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked giving a cheeky grin and brushing a hair out of her face.

"Well . . ." Becca said sitting up, leaning against the headboard as Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel empty." Dean chuckled.

"Yea, well two hours of throwing up will do that." He replied in a-know it all kind of tone. She looked at him like duhhhhhhhh no crap, you think.

"My head feels like it was repeatedly hit by a freight train. But I think I'll live, I have a pretty high pain threshold, with apparently a very mediocre alcohol tolerance." She said smiling.

"Well you know, it's nothing that a greasy burger with a little horseradish couldn't fix." He said standing up and laughing as Becca rolled over on her side covering her mouth and groaning.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, I hate you." She said

"No you don't!" he chuckled, it was the same thing he had told to Sammy before, just to see his reaction to see if Sam would actually barf. Dean went over to the window as Becca still layed on the bed.

"Sam said we need to get ready to head out, if we wanted to reach Devil's Lake before everything hits the ceiling. He heard her groan in defiance, and he was done playing nice, he pulled on the string of the blind, as sunlight flooded into the room. Becca growled, as she grit her teeth from the pain rushing to her head from the hangover the night before.

"DEAN!" she yelled, as she pulled her pillow over her face.

"Does hit by a freight train mean nothing to you?!" she said from under her pillow. Dean went over to the bed and leaned down peeking under the pillow at her.

"Not a damn thing!" he said kissing her nose, before lifting the mattress as she screamed tumbling to the floor on the other side.

"You're an ASS!" she said laying on the floor tangled in the blankets and sheets.

"I'm friggen adorable, sweetheart. Now lets' go! We're burning day light, and I don't wanna leave that cute ass behind." Becca smiled but Dean could see that the only thing he saw was her giving him the finger, before he left the room laughing.

"Love you too!" he shouted back at her. She was up and packed within 10 minutes. She jumped in the shower and turned on the cold water, shivering and shrieking as it hit her body. It was definitely the wake up call she needed. She got dressed and grabbed he duffle and was out the door throwing her bag into the back seat, before Sam stopped her.

"Hey, you can ride shotgun." He said placing an arm over the opened passenger side door. It wasn't like Sam to give up his spot in the front seat, even when they were younger, they had always fought over the front seat. Becca didn't argue with him, she simply slid into the front of the impala next to Dean as Sam slid into the back. They were on the road going at record breaking speeds to cover the distance in less time than they had before. Sam was asleep in the back seat snoring lightly again and Becca was staring out the window, wondering how the creature could still be alive, wondering how it had found, and praying that they would get there before it got to Bobby. This meant payback, and she had a score to settle.


	23. Chapter 23

They reached Devil's Lake, by nightfall as Dean sped straight on through. Becca said that she needed to grab something from her apartment and then they could head over to the bar. Dean pulled into the alley next to her apartment and followed her up stairs, she undid the dead bolt and unlocked the door. As soon as Dean walked in, he could tell that it was definitely the place of a hunter, the only thing that made it stand out was the floral and vanilla scented air freshener filling the air.

"Make yourself at home, I just gotta grab something from the other room." She said as she rounded the corner and walked down the hallway. Dean walked around and noticed all the photos and maps that clung to wall like Becca had chosen this to be the wall paper of her choice. He continued looking at the pile of old documents and files that were scattered across what he could only guess was her living room. Becca came back out as Dean starred at her. . .

"I think you should fire your cleaning lady." He said holding up files in one hand, and a pair of her panties in the other looking all around him.

"Don't judge." She said stepping up to him and grabbing both her panties and the file out of his hand before setting them down on the side of the couch, where they fell into another pile.

"I haven't had the time, what with being busy hunting and helping Hellen with the bar. Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"Besides I don't tell you how to take care of the impala." She said wagging her eyebrows at him, before shoving a twelve inch machete like blade into his hand.

"What is this?" He questioned, looking like a kid who just got exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

"My dad had them specially made, for hunting wraiths and shape shifters and anything else that can be killed by silver." Dean looked down at the handle and saw that the initials DS were engraved around a thick silver band that looked like a ring, before realizing it was Becca's dads and going to hand it back to her. Becca realized what he was doing and stopped him. . .

"My dad had his and my mom's wedding bands welded to the knives." She told him, but Dean tried to hand it back to her.

"Dean . . . my dad would have wanted you to have it, he really liked you told mom and I that you'd grow up to do great things someday. . . Besides, I already have mine." Dean realized what she was doing; she was giving him the only thing left that she had to remind her of her dad, he felt honored. The car horn sounded from below them, as they both headed for the door. They got to the car and Becca handed Sam the third blade as they drove to the bar, it was a good solid 10 minute drive.

"So what I can make out from the case reports, and from Lizards notes, is that these are Wraith/Shifter hybrids, which is lucky for us because we have these mega swords that Becca's dad had made. Only problem is, is that if it is a hybrid, it's gonna be stronger and smarter than the original." Sam said, as Becca loaded all of their guns with silver rounds, as she looked up and over at Dean who was staring intently at the road, getting himself mentally prepared. They pulled up into the parking lot of Hellen's diner and all three stepped out of the car together. Sam took the gun from Becca and shoved it behind his shirt down the back of his pants, as Becca ns Dean were still getting ready.

"Becca, you're gonna have to be bait. . ." There was a long silent pause as both Becca and Dean raised their heads to meet Sam's gaze, Becca let out a small forced laugh as Dean just glared at his little brother.

"Yea, sure okay Sam, I want whatever you're smoking." Becca said before shoving a silver tipped knife into her boot.

"You can't be serious?"

"Look if the wraith is here, then he's only here because of you."

"Yea, but I'm not just gonna offer myself up to him on a silver platter, jezzum Sam are you crazy . . . Dean talk some sense into him." But there was utter silence; Becca turned her head to look at Dean who was hanging his head giving her a look that she really didn't want to face.

"He's right Becca, that wraith will scatter if he knows that we're here, we got to lie low long enough to bring him out into the open."

"ARE YOU CRAZY WINCHESTER!?" She screamed so that it echoed over the entire lake.

"I want to kill this creature more than anybody in the world, but I'm not going to just hand myself over to it."

"You wouldn't be handing yourself over to it . . . per say." Sam interrupted.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean said looking over at his little brother with a look that could kill.

"Becca, we need to know for sure that it is the wraith, and that he actually is here." Dean said.

"You just need to . . ." Sam never had a chance to finish his sentence.

"SHUT UP SAM!" They both yelled in unison.

"Look I'm not gonna let anything happen to you I promise." Dean said, looking deeply into her eyes, he could see the fear, mixing with pure adrenaline. She looked away from him, and stuffed her gun behind her under her shirt, before walking into the back door of the bar.

"Hey Hellen" Dean heard her shout.

"Sam stay down by the lake, incase anything tries to escape." Dean told him as he went into the bar from the front door. Sam went and paced around on the end of the dock. Inside Becca was talking to Hellen, trying to make up some believable story as to why she hadn't been around in almost a week.

"Honey I thought that you had died or worse. . ." Becca thought to herself that she didn't know what was worse than death but she humored the woman.

"You didn't call, or leave a note, and you weren't at your apartment.

"I was out with a couple of friends, small road trip. But I'm back here now, so what do you need me to do?"

"Well the first thing you can do is take out the trash for me." Of course this would be her punishment. She had only been gone for a week, and Hellen had her on trash duty. Becca rolled her eyes and gave a smile taking the bag from Hellen and walking outside. Hellen turned around to take Dean's order and seemed completely unaware of who he was momentarily like she had never seen him before. She turned around and Dean looked up into the bar mirror to see that her image was that of a disfigured creature a wraith hybrid, he reached inside his jacket pocket and grasped the silver blade in his hand and then looked up again as the hybrid Hellen placed his food in front of him, in the mirror he saw something that he hadn't before, everyone in the bar was a hybrid. He thought to himself if this was a good idea after all and then thought what the hell. As he plunged the blade into Hellen's heart.


	24. Chapter 24

Becca threw the trash into the trash can and headed back toward the bar, she stopped to see Sam pacing back and forth on the dock and gave him the bird as she walked away. Screw the plan, this was the worst idea ever, as she headed back she heard a gun go off, she turned on her heels running back toward the dock. When she reached the water's edge she could see Sam and a wraith going at it. The wraith had Sam in a head lock before Sam threw his head back catching the wraith in the jaw with the back of his head. Becca pulled her gun up and took aim. Just as she was about to fire, a shape shifter threw all of his weight into her. Knocking her off balance as they tumbled into the water together.

Becca clawed her way up to the surface, kicking the shifter in the head with her foot, gasping for air when she reached the top. The water was pretty cold and it had taken her breath away in the cool night air. She could hear Sam and the wraith still fighting at the end of the dock, and from the way that it sounded Sam was getting in a few good punches. Becca swam to the dock and tried to hoist herself up on the edge when a hand grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her under again. She couldn't see two feet in front of her in the dark water, but she could feel two hands clasped around her throat, strangling the life out of her as the shape shifter held her under the water. Becca thrashed around trying to get free, every move she made seemed to make the shifter grasp a little tighter. She stopped thrashing and went limp in the water, as the shifter released her relishing in the moment. He slowly started to back up and turned around, ready to jump out of the water and to help his wraith comrade in getting rid of Sam when he felt a sharp stinging pain in his chest as Becca sunk her silver tipped knife into his heart.

"Little something you may not know about me you shape shifting piece of trash. . . I was the 99' Sioux Falls swimming gold medalist; I was trained to hold my breath for long periods of time." The shifter tried to break free as the life slowly drained from its body as she drove the knife deeper into its back.

"I do believe today I just broke my record!" Before thrusting it into and through his heart and chest as he floated on the surface. Becca was out of breath, and clung to the side of the dock for support as a large hand came down and grabbed a handful of hair yanking her up, she noticed that it was the wraith that had been fighting Sam, but where was Sam?! The wraith raised his hand spike at the ready to impale her when she heard a shot fired and the wraith dropped her back into the water. She came back up and wiped the water from her eyes, as Sam held out a hand for her, his gun lying on the dock beside him. She took it and he helped her pull herself up and out of the water. She laid there on the dock, soaked and out of breath, Sam sat beside her, blood running down from his scalp, the wraith must have knocked him on the head while they were fighting.

"You okay?" He asked her, she shook her head and gave him a thumb up to show him that she was fine. He helped her too her feet . . .

"Where's Dean?" "He was still inside the last time I saw him." Just then the door to the bar burst open and Dean came running out, shouting.

"RUNNNNNNN, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" He said as Sam grabbed Becca's hand and they ran off the dock to the big abandoned storage warehouse across the street, as a pack of shifters and wraiths followed them. They shut the big doors behind them and locked them as the hybrids ran into the doors trying to break through. Dean looked over at Sam who's head was bleeding . . .

"What the hell happened to you?!" He asked going over to his little brother and looking him over before noticing that Becca was soaking wet from head to toe. "Unbelievable." He said, in a tone that sounded slightly confused.

"What happened to you?" He asked her . . .

"I went for a swim." She answered him, already irritated. He shook his head as the door started to give way.

"Okay, EVERYBODY BACK!" Dean yelled as they ran farther into the warehouse as the door burst open. A flood of Hybrids and Purebreds rushing into the room, surrounding them on all sides. They started to attack, as Dean, Sam and Becca split off into different directions taking a small group of monsters with them. Becca could hear shots being fired off in the distance as five hybrids surrounded her, spikes at the ready and she wondered how Sam and Dean were faring they had taken the majority of the hybrids with them when they split. Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw a hybrid jump at her thrusting his hand at her side, she side stepped out of the way in the nick of time sending her knife into his side, it wasn't enough to kill the creature, but it was certainly enough to let him know that she was not messing around the others, looked back and forth between each other and debated about whether or not to attack.

"Well come on already!" Becca shouted at them, all of a sudden a voice shook the whole warehouse; even Sam and Dean heard it although they were knee deep in hybrid blood and body parts.

"STOP! Don't touch her!" The voice said, it sent chills down her back, she knew that voice, had remembered it from so long ago.

"She's mine, and I don't want her scuffed up and bruised, it takes all the fun out of doing it myself!" With a sinister laugh a figure stepped forth from the shadows. It was a man about early 30's just another poor victim of the wraith's greed, vanity and lust for blood.

"I'm glad to see that you've decided to come out of the shadows." Becca said to wraith.

"Well one does have to try to keep up with the appearances you know", he said straightening his tie.

"Besides you know me Becca I like the element of surprise." He said walking around her in a circle giving her a devilish smile.

"Becca!" she heard Dean yelling for her, but when she tried to answer him back, the wraith clamped his hand over her mouth. She brought her knife up to stab him but he grasped her wrist and one of the hybrid freaks took it from her hand.

"No, no, no Becca last time we were interrupted by a Winchester things didn't turn out so well." He said snapping his neck to the side, and scowling

"Let's just you and me talk." He removed his hand from her mouth.

"It's just such a pity that John wasn't able to kill you then." Becca snapped

"Yes, well if I recall neither did your mother or father." The wraith responded,

"But I have to admit watching them bleed out, the life draining from their eyes." He shuddered

"That was priceless." Becca lunged for him but, two hybrids caught her by the arms and held her back.

"I won't make that mistake." Becca snarled at him.

"Don't worry, I never said that I was giving you that opportunity, now let's go finish what we started Miss Singer." As the hybrids dragged her outside to another part of the warehouse.


	25. Chapter 25

"DEAN!" She yelled, as she tried to break free from their grasps, struggling to fight back against them. She could see Dean and Sam running toward her as more hybrids came out of the back of the warehouse.

"BECCA!" Dean yelled as the doors shut in between them and the shifters fought back against Sam and Dean. The wraiths drug Becca out to apart of the warehouse that was unfamiliar to her, before leaving to join in the fight with the others. The wraith and Becca were now all alone, and Becca could hear them fighting, she could hear Sam and Dean shouting back and forth to one another, fighting to get to her. "

Well now that we're alone, how've you been Becca? You look great, you've really thinned out a lot since the last time I saw you." "

Piss off!" She screamed at him.

"Really do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He brought a sarcastic hand up to his mouth and gasped

"Wait I forgot your mommy's dead." Becca could feel the fury rising within her stomach as the wraith inched closer and closer to her.

"Remember that moment when I was whispering in your mommy's ear."

"SHUT UP!" Becca shouted.

"I was telling her about how much your father screamed as I ripped his intestines out of his body before shoving my spike through his cranium, all those thoughts that were running through his mind, of you and your mom. All the dirty little secrets . . . should I tell you some." Becca lunged forward as the wraith grabbed ahold of her arms and kneed her in the stomach before throwing her to the ground, pinning her on the floor.

"Your father, was gonna give up hunting, after killing me, that was the plan. He wanted you to not live the life of a hunter, wanted to see you grow up and graduate, walk you down the aisle. . ." Becca squirmed underneath his weight.

"what would he think now, too see that you've grown up to become what he strived so hard to prevent, you're a whore, a nothing, a nobody, a monster just like me!" Becca's eyes were ablaze.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" She screamed using her full force like Dean had showed her, using her hips and thrusting up, pushing him up and off her, before she scrambled and pinned him down getting in a few good punches drawing blood. He gave an awful hiss as his spikes protruded from his hands he pushed her out of the way. As the doors burst open and Dean came rushing in followed by three hybrids. They ran around Becca and the wraith trying to get away from Dean, he saw that Becca was unarmed and threw her, her father's knife. She grasped the handle in her hands and felt empowered like her father was there with her, and in that moment the quote from princess bride popped into her head, she knew it was cheesy but it worked.

"My name is Becca Singer, you killed my father, prepare to die!" The creature lunged at her as the knife sliced through his shirt and made contact with his skin, he grabbed his arm and howled in pain. Dean continued to fight the other hybrids, he knew this was Becca's fight and she had to do this on her own. The wraith came back at her and Becca dodged his spike that was aimed for her head, he stumbled and fell to the ground, his spike crashing against the floor and breaking off. Becca strode over to him as he lay on the floor writhing in pain, ready for this to all be over. She lifted the blade above her head, as the wraith stood up fast and made a last ditch effort to stab her. His blade made contact with her abdomen and broke off at the same time that her knife drove into his heart. Both stood frozen, he feel to the ground on his knees, and Becca withdrew the knife.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Before taking off his head in one fowl swoop. Becca looked down at her side, blood soaked her t-shirt. At first she didn't know whose it had been hers or the wraiths, but eventually the searing pain in her abdomen told her that it was definitely hers. So this was what it was like to be impaled she thought to herself. Dean had chased down the remaining hybrid creatures through the warehouse, firing off shots as they got away. Sam had finally caught up to both of them after finishing off the remaining monsters.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, Becca held onto her side, as she motioned her head in Dean's direction. Sam started to go after Dean, in case he needed back up. Becca reached out her hand to grab Sam's sleeve as he passed by her.

"Sam?. . ." She said as she started to collapse to the floor, Sam grabbed her arms and gently laid her on the floor. She cringed in pain, Sam knelt beside her, putting his hands on her face and brushing her hair out of the way.

"DEAN!" he screamed out to his brother. He held Becca's face in his hands, as she cringed with every wave of pain. He heard Dean running over to where they were. When Dean got closer, he saw Becca laying on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood. She was losing blood fast; he sat the shotgun on the floor, and went over to her. He lifted her hands from her side, even though she fought him, his face grimaced as he saw the damage, the wraith's spike had broken off in her abdomen, part of it was sticking out enough that he could grab it and remove it. But if he did she might bleed out right there, but if he didn't the poison from the wraith's spike would spread throughout her entire body and kill her painfully and slowly. He looked at Sam unsure of what to do.

"Becca. . ." he said rubbing the side of her face with his thumb, he could see the fear, and the pain in her eyes, as she tried really hard to focus on him. The poison seeping through her veins, made it hard to focus on anything.

"The wraith's spike is lodged in your abdomen . . ." he said speaking slowly as more blood trickled out of her mouth.

"I can pull it out, but there's a good chance you're gonna bleed out right here, but if I don't the poison will just spread." He searched her eyes, which had slowed down enough to focus on her face, she nodded at him.

"Her pulse is getting weaker, Dean." Sam said who was checking the pulse in her wrist. Grabbing hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze, she looked over at Sam and gave a weak smile and an even weaker squeeze back. She turned back to face Dean as everything started to go black. . .

"How's that pain threshold you're always going on about" Dean said trying to make a joke.

"Oh you know it's between a one and a GO SCREW YOURSELF!" she shouted up at him, laying her head back on the floor closing her eyes.

"To think I was planning on another fifty years" she said with a weak laugh looking up at Dean . . .

"I swear if you kill me Dean I will haunt you for the rest of your life, and I've got all of eternity baby." He smiled at her, glad to see she still had her sense of humor

"Do it!" she mustered through clenched teeth. Dean straddled her legs, as Sam ran to grab the car and pull it around. Dean took off his flannel shirt ready to use it to stop the blood. He wrapped one hand around the spike and leaned down to her face and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"On the count of three. . ." he said his face still close to hers.

"one. . ." she closed her eyes, preparing herself.

"two. . ." he pulled the spike out and threw it to the side, he took his shirt and applied pressure as blood spurt out from her wound. Adrenaline rushed through her body as her eyes flew open.

"WHAT THE HELL, HAPPENED TO THREE DEAN!?" She screamed before biting her hand and placing the other over her eyes. Dean smiled, as he remembered when she had done the same thing to him. Sam came around to where they were, he gave Dean a couple of ace bandages which Dean wrapped around Becca's waist. Sam opened the door to the back of the impala.

"Don't worry Becca, were gonna get you to a hospital." Dean said as he lifted her up in his arms, the adrenaline was wearing off, and he could tell that she was getting weaker, her head rested against his chest as her arms hung down by her side.

"STAY WITH ME!" He said trying to keep her alert as he ran to the car, he laid her down in the back seat, Sam reached in and grabbed her feet to help get her in and then closed the door. Dean got down next to her face, pushing stray hairs out of her face, her breathing was starting to get shallow and slow.

"NO" she said

"No hospital." Now was not the time to be stubborn Dean thought, she needed a hospital and she needed one now!

"Becca. . . This isn't up for discussion." He said firmly, holding her face in his hands and starring down at her. The pain was getting worse, as she closed her eyes to take her mind off of everything. Now she was no wus, she had a pretty high pain tolerance, but Dean didn't exactly have a mother's touch when it came to pulling spikes out of people, and the pain coursing through her body just made her want to punch him in the face.

"Take, me to Bobby's" she said her voice trailing off, Dean shook her shoulders as her eyes started to close.

"Becca, you need a hospital!" Dean said shaking his head. They were at least five hours out from Bobby's house, Dean thought that she might not make it. "

Dean, please . . ." she said tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as she pleaded with him.

"Please take me to Bobby's. If this is my last night on earth, I need to see Bobby." Was she really giving him the last night on earth speech, granted hers was a wee bit more morbid then he would have liked, frankly if they had been anywhere but there and in any other circumstance he would have probably used it on her himself.

"Dammit Becca!" He said shaking his head, as Becca started seizing as the pain disappeared completely this was the eye of the storm, knocking her unconscious Dean pulled her up and held her close to him in the back seat of the impala she was ice cold and turning pale. He yelled at Sam to get in the car, as Sam sped out of the warehouse and broke every speed limit and ran every red light from there to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They pulled down the dirt road that leads to Singer's salvage yard. Bobby came out shot gun in hand until he saw that it was the Impala.

"Dammit boy, I could have shot you!" He yelled at Sam , as he got out of the car and opened up the backseat. Bobby came up to him and turns to peer in the backseat, where Dean sat holding Becca who was still breathing. Bobby dropped to his knees at the sight of his niece.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said. He inched his way out of the car and then pulled Becca out of the back seat. He carried her into the house and brought her into the kitchen laying her on the table. Bobby came in too stunned for words. He hadn't seen Becca since she was eighteen, it had been six years.


	26. Chapter 26

"What the hell? . . . Becca? . . . What happened?" . . . Bobby asked, still unsure about everything.

"It was a wraith." Sam said as he went around the kitchen grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a lot of medical sutures and gauze. Becca stirred, and starred at Bobby, flashing him a smile as he pulled a seat over next to her and held onto her hand, rubbing her head. Dean left the room, and went out to the impala to grab a clean shirt from the car, tossing his bloody shirt aside. Inside the house, Sam had Becca bite down on a stripe of leather, as he went to pour the whiskey over her wound, she shot up wincing in pain at the movement as she reached out grabbing the bottle from Sam's hand. Bobby held onto her shoulders, as Sam just stood there astonished.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at Sam.

"Cleaning out your wound." Sam said standing there, as Becca clung to the bottle for dear life.

"You don't just waste a perfectly good bottle of whiskey. . ." she said looking like she might kill the next person to try and take the bottle away from her.

"Get the rubbing alcohol you idgit!" Sam looked to Bobby before going to retrieve the rubbing alcohol from the cabinet He heard her scream from inside the house, he laid his hands on the trunk and bent his head down, hot tears flowed from his eyes, and splashed on the impala. Raged flowed through his veins as he hit his fists off the hood of the impala until they turned red and raw. He threw his hands up into the air and brought them back down on top of his head. He went up into the house, where Bobby sat next to Becca who was passed out on the table. Sam came over to Dean wiping blood off his hands with a towel.

"How is she Sammy?" Dean asked rubbing his hand over his mouth.

"She'll be fine, got some antibiotics in her system, the spike didn't go all the way through and it didn't pierce any of the major organs. I was able to stitch up a lot of the tissue damage, and cauterized the rest. She'll be off her feet for a while, but she'll live." Dean stared at Sam and patted him on the back then went over to the table, and stood next to Bobby.

"Bobby?" Dean said starring down at Bobby and then at Becca, watching her chest move up and down.

"Not now Dean," Bobby said in a gruff voice with his head buried in his hands.

"Bobby, look I'm real sorry. I tried to get her back here." Dean said, Bobby jumped out of his chair and stood up to face Dean, his face angry and red. Dean held his breath as Bobby got up in his face.

"Sorry, you're sorry?!" Bobby said yelling in Dean's face.

"How long have you known, that she's been alive Dean?" Bobby said furious pushing Dean up against the wall. Dean couldn't lie to Bobby.

"About a week." Dean said, as Bobby hit him upside the head and pinning him up against the wall.

"Dammit Boy!" He yelled, Sam came in just as Bobby was getting ready to throw a punch.

"Bobby, wait!" Sam said.

"Not you too." He replied, starring at both Winchester boys. As Becca woke up long enough to hear what was going on. In a weak voice she spoke.

"Bobby . . . you can't blame Sam or Dean, I made them promise to not say anything." She said looking over Bobby's shoulder at Sam and Dean. Who stared back at her,

"Dean was going to bring me back here, but I was being a stubborn ass. He threw me in a trunk and was ready to drag me back here to you." Bobby looked back at Dean in disbelief. She smiled at Dean and then went on to tell Bobby why she had stayed away for so long, about how they had been chasing the wraith that had killed her dad, that the wraith had killed her mom and what John Winchester had done for her. Sam and Dean walked out to the impala as Bobby followed them out.

"I think I owe you boys an apology." Bobby said to the boys.

"Dean, thank you. For bringing Becca back, she's stubborn like her old man." Bobby said to Dean, as he playfully punched him in the arm.

"Don't worry about it Bobby." Dean said, as Bobby went back in to the house to join Becca. Over the next three day, the boys kicked back at Bobby's place. Relaxing having a couple of beers, and laying low as Becca rested up. The boys finally caught wind of a case out near Indiana that related to finding their dad and decided to pack up and head out. Dean came out of the house and walked to the impala,

"Come on Sammy time to haul ass!" He yelled to Sam who was still inside talking to Bobby. As he rounded the corner underneath one of the big weeping willows that stood in the yard he saw Becca going through the armory, he licked the inside of his cheek as he approached and saw the booty shorts that she was wearing, along with the AC/DC t-shirt, his mind was anything but clean. He walked up behind her and dropped his bag on the ground making her jump.

"Dean Winchester, you scared me!" she said to him looking unimpressed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked looking behind her in the trunk to find that her small duffle lay tucked away.

"Running away from home. . . again."

"Nope, already did that . . . I'm done with running." She said giving him a playful smile.

"I heard of a case involving vengeful spirits out in Toledo, Ohio. Thought I'd check it out." She said smiling as she tied her hair up in a bun so that the beast was semi contained.

"Besides, you know I can't be tied down." Becca said a playful smile across her face. Dean shook his head, as he sat on the back of the impala, she slipped in between his legs. He reached out to touch her waist and saw the scars from the wraith. He gently pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her so as too not hurt her. Her arms draped around his neck felt good. She went in to kiss him before he pulled away.

"Wait, does Bobby know . . ." Dean said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we talked about it last night. I told him that I would see him for every holiday, as long as he promised to not bring it up about me staying on to work for him in the salvage yard." She said letting out an exasperated sigh, while going in to try for a kiss again, as Dean pulled back.

"I meant about us," he said that sly smug smile playing across his lips.

"Only if you're the one to tell him," Becca replied.

"Dean are you afraid of my uncle?" Dean raised his fingers to show her that he was just a little bit afraid of Bobby Singer.

"I am twenty-three years old. I can sleep with whomever I choose, don't think you're the first stray I've brought home." She said, not giving Dean the time to even answer her, before placing a firm kiss on his mouth, he brought his hands around to her back as she pulled on the collar of his jacket. His hand caressing the small of her back before reaching down and giving a playful smack to her butt. He smiled as she stood up and pushed her self away from him.

"Wait?" Dean said slightly confused,

"I thought you were a virgin?" He said raising his eye brows at her.

"I am, or should I say was. You're the first that I've brought home, not many men made it over that threshold." She said smiling. Dean's smile slowly faded as he looked over towards the house to see Bobby staring at him, arms across his chest, Dean swallowed hard.

"Don't worry Dean." Becca said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. As Bobby came down to meet him.

"Hold up you idgit, you're not leaving until I get a hug, come on over here." He said wrapping his arms around Becca and giving her a firm squeeze. He had already finished talking to Sam who was getting into the car and looking at the map, Becca followed behind him as she waved goodbye to Bobby.

"Dean, I just wanna thank you again for bringing her back home." Bobby said reaching out to shake Dean's hand, when Dean took it Bobby brought him in close for a manly hug. Whispering into Dean's ear Bobby said . . . "

Look Dean, you're like a son too me you know that, but Becca she's my only niece. Now I know what young boys are like and if you hurt her or break her heart. . . boy I have and entire arsenal and fifty acres, no one will miss your ass, and I'm not afraid to go back to prison." Dean backed out of the embrace in a cold sweat. Bobby stuck a tooth pick in his mouth and smiled at Becca.

"Remember that ya idgit!" Bobby yelled out to Dean as he got into the impala and drove out of the salvage yard.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Well here it is after not quite a month I have finished a story that is very near and dear to my heart. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please R&R below and make sure to check out my other stories as well. For those of you who read "When Tough Little Boys Grow Up To Be Dads" I will be posting at least two or three chapters in the morning so stay tuned.**

About five hours out, they stopped at a gas station to fill up the impala and because Sam needed to use the bathroom. Becca got out of the back seat of the car to stretch; she went over to Dean who was rifling through his bag in the trunk.

"So things are getting a little cramped in the back seat." She said, raising her arms above her head to stretch out her back.

"I feel like we should do something about it."

"What do you suggest?" Dean answered.

"I could always stick Sammy in the back seat, and you could jump up front with me." He looked her up and down and gave her the head nod.

"I was actually thinking about the trunk." she said biting her lower lip.

"You wanna stick Sam in the trunk?" Dean questioned, he didn't know how he felt about that. Then he thought, it would give them some privacy, to be close, intimate. He was starting to like the sound of this, they had at least another five hours until Sam would need to use the bathroom again, kid had a small bladder, and he'd be ok. Then Bobby's words came into his head, and Dean hesitated. Becca leaned in breath hot on Dean's neck; she nibbled on his ear as she whispered in to it.

"I never said it had to be Sam, who had to ride in the trunk Dean. . ." Dean realized what she was talking about and before he could make a move, she had tripped him up with her foot and he landed perfectly in the trunk, which was a one in million chance. She slammed down the hood and brushed a stray hair out of her face and swooped it back up in place. Dean kicked and screamed from inside, yelling and cursing at her to let him out. She banged her fist on the top of the trunk. . .

"awwww you had it coming to ya cupcake!" As she placed her aviators down on her face, and hopped into the driver's seat of the car, barefoot, radio on, and the window rolled down as Sam came walking back. Getting in and seeing Becca in the driver's seat, Sam sat looking around for his brother confused as Becca started the car.

"Hey, where's Dean?" Sam asked

"He tied up at the moment." as Hall & Oates _"Maneater"_ came on the radio. Dean could be heard kicking and screaming from within the trunk.

"Sammmmmm! . . . Sammy get me the hell outta here!" Dean shouted, as Sam looked back over to Becca who stared at him from over her aviators.

"Whaddya say Sam. There's still room for one more in the back." she said smiling at him. Sam looked at her amazed, she had out witted, out played, out smarted Dean Winchester. He looked back over his shoulder one more time as Dean kept yelling at him to get him out of the trunk. He turned back around and maxed out the volume on the radio smiling at her. Becca pushed her glasses back up to their rightful place. "

Okay then!" she said turning on the blinker and pulling out of the gas station, the impala speeding down the road.


End file.
